


Ответы

by KisVani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если ты не можешь определить, когда сгорел дом Хейлов? И что делать, если уверен: полнолуние не может наступать каждые две недели? А что делать, если твои друзья считают тебя сумасшедшим, когда ты задаешь такие вопросы? Вот и Стайлз не знает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ответы

**Author's Note:**

> Фик происходит после четвертого сезона, упоминаются некоторые события (на самом деле — достаточно много). При желании можно увидеть множество канонных и неканонных пейрингов.  
> Написано на Teen Wolf Big Bang 2015.  
> Автор иллюстрации [LiaBatman](http://www.diary.ru/~LiaBatman).

Он видел проблему давно.   
С самого начала, где бы ни было это начало.   
Только вот признаваться себе, что видит именно проблему, отказывался. Так бывает. Это защитный механизм психики, если подумать.   
Стайлз терпеть не мог, когда кто-то говорил, что все начинается с мелочей. Не бывает никаких мелочей, всегда есть что-то большее, порождающее вокруг себя помехи. Симптомы болезни. Множество разных штук. Плохих, хороших, странных, необычных. Таких, которые ты все же замечаешь, в то время как твое сознание с воем заслоняет от тебя истинную причину страха и беспокойства. Ты отыскиваешь объяснения, говоришь, что просто устал или посмотрел ужастик на ночь, или разнервничался из-за выпуска новостей.   
А потом мямлишь, что все начиналось с мелочей.   
Потому что только мелочи увидеть и смог.   
Так всегда думал Стайлз. Он старался держать глаза открытыми, старался не позволять себе отвлекаться, старался удерживать в уме все бесчисленные комбинации «возможно» и «вероятно».   
Он ведь жил в чертовом Бикон Хиллс всю жизнь и знал, что этот город полон вещей, о которых в здравом уме лучше не задумываться. Знал задолго до того, как они со Скоттом нашли труп Лоры Хейл в лесу, просто до этого момента у него не было доказательств. А там все до отвращения хорошо встало на свои места. Сумрачная фигура Дерека, псих Питер, похороненные в шкафах скелеты многолетней давности вплоть до злобных духов. Спасибо, любимый город, за то, что не даешь заскучать.   
Но потом подозрительность Стайлза, его страсть докапываться до истины и настырность словно испарились. Уступили место усталости и знанию, что все опять будет как всегда. Ведь и так каждый секрет оказывался прямо перед Стайлзом. Новая головоломка, новый монстр. Беги, беги со всех ног, пока цел.   
Наверняка, как считал Стайлз, именно из-за этого знания он успокоился. И перестал замечать что-либо до тех пор, пока становилось невозможно игнорировать это.   
А ведь столько лет получалось, с самого рождения, можно сказать.   
В один прекрасный день случилось так, что Стайлзу пришлось наконец-то открыть глаза на происходящее вокруг.   
Было начало весны — та самая мерзкая пора, когда не знаешь, то ли паранойя обострилась, то ли авитаминоз начался: в руках свербит, недолеченные простуды поднимают голову, и понятия не имеешь, что делать.   
Стайлз проснулся утром, посмотрел на часы и понял, что он или прогуливает первый урок, или срывается вот прямо сейчас и бежит вниз, судорожно заводит джип и надеется, что по закону подлости машина не заглохнет. Был, правда, и третий вариант. И сегодня он предпочел именно его.   
«А, черт с ним, — подумал Стайлз, переворачиваясь на другой бок, — ну ее, эту школу». У него редко бывали приступы ленивого настроения, и долго они не длились. Так и сегодня: сон все не шел, голова заболела от попыток поймать его за хвост, и Стайлз вынужден был признать, что прогульщик из него никудышный.   
В школу он все равно не пошел, а решил посвятить этот день уборке. Как и следовало ожидать, до нее Стайлз добрался уже далеко после обеда.   
И в процессе обнаружилось кое-что. Выгребая мусор из тумбочки в своей комнате, Стайлз отыскал аддерал среди винтиков, исписанных ручек, старых маркеров, скрепок, фотографий, проводов и прочего хлама, который он хранил по непонятной причине.   
— Что за… — Стайлз встряхнул запыленную баночку и услышал глухой перестук.   
Он отвинтил крышку и увидел с пяток капсул.   
Стайлз не мог вспомнить, когда он перестал принимать аддерал. Но точно знал, что было время, когда от одной мысли, что лекарство заканчивается, у него начинался нервный тик.   
— Спокойно, — сказал Стайлз, опускаясь на кровать и сжимая в руке проклятую баночку, — спокойно.   
Он пытался разобраться, как так вышло, что однажды он просто не пошел в аптеку и не сообщил отцу, что аддерал закончился. Но не удавалось припомнить точной даты. После обращения Скотта Стайлз еще принимал препарат, это он точно помнил. А потом? Что было потом? И почему он понял это только сейчас? Как так вышло, что баночка осталась пылиться в ящике?   
Стайлз, не думая, что делает, закинул в рот все пять капсул разом. У него не получилось проглотить их, и он закашлялся, прижимая ладонь к губам, выронил баночку. Та закатилась под кровать, но это сейчас казалось неважным.   
«Не сходи с ума, — мысленно сказал сам себе Стайлз, сбегая по лестнице, — многие перестают принимать лекарства».   
Он продолжал держать ладонь прижатой ко рту. Наливать воду одной рукой, к тому же дрожащей, оказалось сложно. Стакан выскользнул в мойку и ударился боком с таким звуком, будто собирался расколоть нержавейку. Холодная вода потекла по руке Стайлза и запенилась мелкими пузырьками. Казалось, что на коже появляются чешуйки, словно он чертова кэнема.   
После того, как ему удалось наполнить стакан хоть наполовину и залпом выпить, проталкивая капсулы по пищеводу, Стайлз еще с минуту стоял, привалившись к мойке, а вода лилась ровным потоком и пенилась, кружась водоворотом.   
— Я сошел с ума, — сказал Стайлз, — у меня будет передозировка.   
Он посчитал, что не настолько превысил суточную норму, чтобы волноваться, но он ведь не принимал аддерал уже давно, значит, могут быть последствия. Стайлз помнил, как это было: тошнило и хотелось сдохнуть. Но его пугало даже не то, что он перестал принимать препарат, жить без которого не мог, а то, что он забыл, когда именно это произошло.   
Стайлз закрыл воду и отошел от мойки. Он оглянулся по сторонам, посмотрел на кухню, такую же, как и всегда. Ему казалось, что это место никогда не менялось: гостиная стала другой с тех пор, как умерла мама, комната отца изменялась постоянно, комната Стайлза — и подавно, но здесь всегда оставалось что-то привычное. Хотя, кажется, при маме и тут должно было быть как-то по-другому.   
«Мне надо составить список несоответствий, — подумал Стайлз, опираясь о кухонную тумбочку, — штук, событий и мелочей, на которые я обычно не обращаю внимания». Он понимал, насколько это нереальный план, раз уж он не обращает на это внимания, но решил попробовать. Стайлз чувствовал, что одним только аддералом, который словно бы застрял у него в горле, дело не ограничивалось. Было еще что-то. Множество элементов, деталей его головоломки, вещей, в которых стоило разобраться.   
Стайлз был уверен, что скажи он о своих сомнениях Скотту, тот бы сделал вид, что поддерживает, а на самом деле мысленно покрутил бы пальцем у виска. Лидия была бы менее вежливой и, может, даже посмеялась бы над Стайлзом. Он почти слышал ее голос: «Устроить панику из-за баночки лекарств, Стайлз, Господи, тебе заняться нечем?». Но чувствовал где-то внутри, за поджелудочной железой, где обычно у него и гнездились сомнения, что здесь не так-то все просто.   
Всколыхнулось почти забытое чувство подозрения, то самое, что заставляло его бежать в лес, услышав по полицейской частоте об убийстве. Чувство, которое говорило: «Тебе лгут, Стайлз, будь внимательнее». 

*** 

 

О том, во что все выльется, Стайлз знал. Его тошнило, голова, казалось, превратилась в червивую тыкву, все тело трясло, несколько раз вырвало, и насилу удалось отговорить отца звонить в неотложку.   
На следующий день Стайлз опять прогулял школу, потом все-таки стал ходить на занятия, и размышления над баночкой аддерала теперь казались ему бессмысленными.   
«Я точно с ума сошел, — думал Стайлз, остервенело чистя зубы утром, — почему я решил, что что-то в мире не так?». Вечером он залез под кровать и достал баночку. Теперь она угнездилась на тумбочке, как напоминание, что иногда не стоит делать поспешных выводов, не имея на руках доказательств.   
Стоило ему вернуться в школу, как жизнь вошла в привычную колею.   
Друзья замечали, что Стайлз какой-то нервный, но он смотрел на всех специальным отработанным взглядом, советующим: «Идите вон и не надоедайте». Методику он позаимствовал у Дерека, но исполнителем оказался не слишком хорошим.   
Отец тоже пытался выяснить, все ли в порядке со Стайлзом, но тот по большей части был занят уроками и попытками углядеть в мире хоть что-то, что бы не казалось обычным.   
А в полнолуние, положив конец бесконечно тянущейся, унылой однообразности, ему позвонил Скотт и начал без предисловий и «Привет, Стайлз, как дела?»   
— Слушай, полнолуние, и у нас проблема! — вот что сказал Скотт с легкой истерикой в голосе и рычанием на фоне.   
— Вы без меня справиться не можете? — спросил Стайлз, читающий в этот момент страницу Википедии про холдинг «МакГроу-Хилл».   
Не то чтобы его интересовала эта медиа-компания или он собирался в ней работать, или вообще имел к ней какое-то отношение, но, как часто бывает, когда сидишь в интернете, ты ищешь одно, находишь другое, а изучаешь третье. И порой это дает крайне интересные результаты.   
— Не можем, Стайлз, приезжай ко мне!   
— Ладно, чувак, скоро буду, — вздохнул Стайлз и закрыл вкладку.   
Их дружба со Скоттом многих удивляла: кто-то подшучивал, что с такими друзьями и врагов не надо, или говорил, что чувствами и желаниями Стайлза никто не интересуется. Но дело было в том, что он сам разграничивал личное пространство и не давал слишком за собой таскаться.   
Скотту жизненно необходима была компания: чтобы кто-то сидел с ним у костра и говорил, что разрыв с девушкой не конец света; чтобы кто-то поддерживал, убеждал, что уж кто-кто, а Скотт все сможет, и так далее, и тому подобное. А вот Стайлзу такое внимание надоедало. Он чертовски не любил, когда ему пытались влезть в душу и изобразить из себя жилетку. Если в жизни случилось дерьмо, то лучше не напоминать ему об этом. Его тело захватил злобный древний японский дух? Ну о’кей, спасли, и слава всем высшим силам, а вот поговорить об этом… Нет-нет, просто оставьте его в покое. А лучше подкиньте что-то интересное типа спасения Дерека Хейла из лап мексиканских охотников на оборотней, глядишь, там и времени не будет на рефлексию.   
Со стороны казалось, что Скотт постоянно использует Стайлза и плевать на него хотел, а на деле он чуть ли не единственный понимал, что Стайлзу по-настоящему нужно. И, пожалуй, срочное решение чужой проблемы — именно то, что доктор прописал прямо сейчас, чтобы перестать жалеть себя и искать дыры в окружающем мироздании.   
Так что Стайлз потянулся и глянул на рюкзак, прикидывая, какие вещи ему понадобятся в обязательном порядке, а без каких можно обойтись.   
Он бросил страничку медиа-холдинга, забыл о том, с чего начал поиск, и отправился на помощь другу.   
Помощь вылилась в трехчасовой марафон-погоню за Корой по лесу вместе с Кирой и Скоттом. Кора, как выяснилось, перестала себя контролировать во время обращения. Да и Малия поддержала ее в этом «одичании», как Стайлз назвал их состояние. Кире термин не понравился, но ничего другого она не предложила.   
— Да что с твоей стаей, чувак? — безнадежно спросил Стайлз, светя фонариком на обросшего щетиной и сверкающего красными глазами Скотта.   
— Если бы я знал, — сказал тот, слегка невнятно артикулируя из-за клыков.   
Стайлз только махнул рукой. Той самой, в которой был зажат фонарик, и он, как назло, выскользнул из пальцев и покатился по траве.   
Вот, собственно, из-за этой ночной беготни на следующее утро ощущения были странными. Но Стайлз все еще старался держать глаза открытыми. Не только в буквальном смысле.   
И некоторое время спустя случилась вторая странность, на которую он обратил внимание.   
— Я же тебя с раннего детства знаю, — сказала Лидия. — Мы дружим тысячу лет.   
Стайлз даже не мог вспомнить, по поводу чего она завела речь об этом. Весь разговор вмиг испарился из его памяти, как будто кто-то нажал «Shift+Del». Они сидели за столом в столовой, вокруг шумели и гомонили обедающие школьники, на Лидии было одно из ее коротких платьев (серое с белыми узорами), волосы распущены. А он, Стайлз, устроился напротив и чувствовал себя хреново, после того как полночи бегал по лесу. Он даже не успел переодеться и как раз только что вытащил из-за воротника прилипший к шее лист.   
Они должны были о чем-то говорить с Лидией, о чем-то потенциально важном, но ее фраза выбила Стайлза из колеи.   
— Подожди, что? — переспросил Стайлз. — Ты не замечала ни меня, ни Скотта, пока он не стал оборотнем. Помнишь?   
Лидия подняла брови и скептически посмотрела на Стайлза.   
— Не замечать и не знать — это разные вещи.   
— Ну конечно, но я ведь был в тебя влюблен! Я следил за каждым твоим шагом. А ты меня не замечала и не знала даже моего имени. О какой дружбе ты вообще говоришь?   
Лидия фыркнула.   
— Я и сейчас не знаю твоего имени, Стайлз. Настоящего имени, я имею в виду. И я не помню времени, когда не была знакома с тобой, вот и все.   
Стайлз ничего не ответил, хотя ему и было что сказать. Просто за их стол сели Скотт с Кирой.   
— Видели Кору с Малией? — спросила Кира. — Они куда-то посреди ночи удрали!   
— Я был с вами и сам видел, что они удрали, — огрызнулся Стайлз, пусть и понимая, что его недовольство вызывает вовсе не Кира и даже не Лидия, а сама глупая ситуация, в которой он хочет разобраться, но отчего-то не может долго удерживать на ней внимание.   
— Да, точно, — Скотт стащил бекон с его тарелки; он выглядел до такой степени счастливым и отдохнувшим, что хотелось вмазать ему по лицу подносом.   
«А что? — раздраженно подумал Стайлз. — Он оборотень, ему все равно ничего не будет». Скотт и Кира, в отличие от него, успели забежать домой, умыться и переодеться. Кира сейчас выглядела, как немного готичная версия Лидии (с поправкой на разрез глаз и цвет кожи), а Скотт... ну, он всегда одинаковый с его скучными футболками и дежурными джинсами.   
Стайлз попытался продолжить разговор с Лидией, но они отвлеклись сначала на потерявших голову кузин Хейл, потом на Питера, про которого никто не слышал с тех пор, как Дитон увез его. А потом отчего-то заговорили о том, что мама Скотта работает по две смены, а потом и вовсе принялись обсуждать кино о вампирах. Но Стайлз не забыл, что сказала Лидия.   
Она считала, что они дружат уже тысячу лет.   
Она не помнила того времени, когда не знала, кто такой Стайлз. 

*** 

Нестыковок было слишком много. Они сыпались на Стайлза каждый день. Сложность оказалась в том, чтобы действительно их замечать, а не втолковывать самому себе, что, эй, это же Бикон Хиллс, тут и не такое случается.   
Если постоянно, каждый день напоминать себе, что такого объяснения недостаточно, то можно отыскать много интересного. Стайлз бился над этим: он начал собирать новую «стену убийств» в своей комнате… и результат появился еще до того, как он успел развесить фотографии и старые газетные вырезки.   
Правдоподобие лет.   
И ведь самое смешное, что он уже обращал на это внимание.   
Например, он пытался спросить у Питера (когда его еще не увезли и не изолировали от общества адекватных и не стремящихся всех убить людей и нелюдей), сколько тому лет. Пространный, но уклончивый ответ Стайлза, разумеется, не удовлетворил. Но тогда у них как раз начались очередные проблемы, и пришлось отложить выяснение настоящего возраста Питера на более удобное время. А потом Стайлз как-то забыл об этом. И неудивительно: у них же на хвосте была стая альф, сумасшедший друид приносил жертвы, и не успели все выдохнуть и что-то решить с последствиями ритуала… упс, новая проблема.   
Стайлз вывел красным маркером дату своего рождения на обратной стороне распечатки со списком литературы для внеклассного чтения, прицепил лист между фотографиями Лидии и Скотта. Отошел на шаг, стараясь собрать разлетающиеся мысли. Две жирные цифры «9» смотрелись слишком по-разному. Одна косила вправо, другая — влево, и ее хвостик загибался круче.   
— Итак, — сказал Стайлз. — Что мы имеем?   
Он не хотел выглядеть самовлюбленным даже наедине с собой, в смысле, ну кто начинает отсчет времени с самого себя? Логично было бы, например, подсчитать все со дня пожара в доме Хейлов, но Стайлз не мог вспомнить даже в каком году это случилось, не говоря уже о деталях. Месяце, дне… Просто помнил, что это случилось давно. Помнил, что случилось девять лет назад. Так он, по крайней мере, говорил Лиаму, когда они некоторое время назад болтали на эту тему… но, отняв девять лет, Стайлз получал год, когда, он точно помнил, все Хейлы мирно ходили в школу.   
Он вернулся к листу и написал на нем «2011» — год, когда Скотта обратили. Две единицы, две ровные палочки, выглядели похожими друг на друга, в отличие от девяток.   
— Похоже, мне придется идти к угрюмому волку и спрашивать, в чем же дело, — пробормотал Стайлз.   
Он мог бы уточнить у отца, но, во-первых, не хотел его волновать. Только не сейчас, только не после того, как Стайлз напугал его с аддералом. А во-вторых… во-вторых, общаться с Дереком иногда было… забавно. Именно такое слово Стайлз предпочитал использовать.   
Конечно, он не стал предварительно сообщать о своем визите. От этого потерялся бы весь смысл и все веселье.   
Стайлз собрался и поехал к Дереку. Вечерний Бикон Хиллс был как всегда оживленным, создавалось ощущение, что большинство жителей города ведут ночной образ жизни. Или, по крайней мере, закупаться днем им мешают жизненные и религиозные принципы.   
Лофт Дерека был до боли знаком Стайлзу. Слишком часто он оказывался ареной для событий разной степени драматичности и комедийности (Стайлз считал, например, черной комедией то, что на типичное и нормальное свидание Скотта и Киры ворвалась Кейт и ее миньоны).   
А сам Дерек открыл ему дверь еще до того, как Стайлз успел до нее дойти, и картинно закатил глаза. Он стал более выразительным после того как вернулся. Во всех смыслах: и просто физически приехав из Мексики, где на какое-то время задержался вместе с Брейден, и опять став оборотнем. Конечно, все начало меняться раньше, но теперь Стайлз чаще видел, что у Дерека в самом деле есть эмоции, и не «убейте меня кто-нибудь» или «я ненавижу вас всех, особенно тебя, Стайлз Стилински», а самое обычное дружелюбие, недовольство или нечто подобное.   
— Ты потерял мой номер телефона? — спросил Дерек.   
— Неа, — Стайлз протиснулся в лофт мимо него и добавил: — О, ты ремонт сделал!   
— Да. Конечно. Проходи, — иронично сказал Дерек и закрыл дверь. — Так в чем дело?   
— Когда именно случился пожар? Ну, пожар в твоем доме? Когда вся твоя семья… ну ты понял…   
Дерек наградил Стайлза долгим и злобным взглядом. Стайлз сложил руки на груди и сурово свел брови. Дерек страдальчески вздохнул.   
— Ты не оставишь меня в покое, да?   
— Не оставлю, — ответил Стайлз, — даже если ты будешь угрожать вырвать мне руки или сделать еще какую-нибудь жуткую оборотничью штуку, я-то знаю, что уже не сделаешь. Не после всего, что творилось вокруг.   
Дерек потер переносицу. Сейчас он излучал старые добрые угрюмость и недовольство.   
— Кстати, а так можно говорить? — вдруг спохватился Стайлз.   
— Как «так»? — буркнул Дерек.   
— «Оборотничья».   
— На какой вопрос ты хочешь получить ответ? — устало спросил Дерек.   
Стайлз только пожал плечами, а потом серьезно ответил:   
— Пожар. Когда он произошел? В каком году? Я понимаю, что это типа жутко травмирующее событие, о котором ты предпочел бы не вспоминать и из-за которого ты вынужден был посещать психолога несколько лет… кстати, а ты посещал?   
— Нет, — ответил Дерек, садясь на черный кожаный диван.   
Стайлз устроился в таком же кресле напротив.   
— Знаешь, а ведь я примерно так и думал, — кивнул он. — Может, если бы ты ходил к психологу, то быстрее объяснил бы Скотту, в чем дело, и вообще не был бы такой угрюмой задницей… Э… Я сказал это вслух? В общем, неважно. Так что с пожаром?   
— Девять лет назад.   
— Это хорошо, — кивнул Стайлз, — а теперь назови конкретную дату. Не отнимай от сегодняшней, а именно дату назови. Ну?   
Дерек набрал воздуха, открыл рот… и тут выражение его лица сделалось непонимающим и даже слегка растерянным. Это выражение моментально сменилось обычным нейтральным, и он ответил:   
— Стайлз, я не помню.   
— Но это же важно, в смысле вся твоя семья, она просто…   
— Я знаю! — перебил его Дерек и вскочил. — Но я не знаю, когда был пожар!   
Его глаза загорелись желтым, и прежде чем Стайлз успел вставить хоть слово, подняться с места или вообще сделать хоть что-нибудь, Дерек наклонился над его креслом и спросил с рычащими нотками в голосе:   
— Что происходит?   
— Эй-эй, полегче, — приподнял руки Стайлз, вжимаясь в спинку кресла, — я ничего не делал, если ты об этом. Сам пытаюсь выяснить, какого черта происходит. В смысле, я же ничего обычно не забываю. А тут раз — и знаю, что ваш дом горел девять лет назад, а даты вспомнить не могу. Я вычел девять лет, и знаешь, что получилось? Ни черта не получилось! Не сошлось по смыслу, представляешь?   
Дерек выпрямился, попятился и опять опустился на диван. На его лице можно было прочитать все невысказанные ругательства.   
— Вот и я так думаю, — кивнул Стайлз. 

*** 

Они с Дереком сопоставляли свои воспоминания и даты снова и снова. Ничего не сходилось. Не только с пожаром, а просто почти во всем.   
Стайлзу опять начали сниться кошмары. И самым худшим было то, что он не мог вспомнить их после пробуждения. Иногда ему казалось, что в них появляется его мать, но он не был уверен, не выдумал ли это, уже проснувшись.   
— Это бессмысленно! — Стайлз с силой захлопнул крышку ноутбука и принялся нарезать круги по комнате.   
Малия, сидящая по-турецки на его кровати, скорчила недовольную гримасу и завернулась в одеяло.   
Стайлз решил ненадолго сесть за компьютер перед сном. И, конечно, задержался на два часа, проверяя и перепроверяя записи. Свои собственные и те, что удалось добыть в оцифрованном варианте. Файл с показаниями Дерека лежал отдельно, как и то, что удалось выспросить у отца, Мелиссы Маккол, родителей Лидии, Дитона и даже тренера Финстока.   
— Ложись спать, — сказала Малия.   
— Ты не понимаешь, — Стайлз взялся за голову. — Просто не понимаешь, да? Никак догнать не можешь?   
Малия зарычала, и он замолк.   
— Если ты собираешься опять сказать, что я не могу ни во что врубиться, потому что жила в лесу, то…   
Когда Стайлз улыбнулся, приподнимая руки, Малия замолчала и склонила голову к плечу, отчего ее не слишком удачно обстриженная челка упала на глаза.   
— Я не это имел в виду, — сказал он, — честное слово.   
С тех пор, как в город вернулась Кора, Малия значительно больше времени проводила с кузиной, нежели со Стайлзом. Он радовался, что у нее появилась подруга… пусть та и была женской версией Дерека, но вместе с тем чувствовал себя неловко. Стайлз никогда не называл их отношения с Малией каким-то определенным словом. Просто она однажды решила, что должна быть рядом, а ему это понравилось. А потом она решила (опять в одностороннем порядке), что должна отдалиться, и Стайлз не сразу заметил. И до сих пор понятия не имел, что ему со всем этим делать.   
Малия повернула голову к окну и нахмурилась, принюхиваясь.   
— В чем дело? — спросил Стайлз.   
— И тебе привет, Дерек, — спокойно сказала Малия, отвечая на чужую реплику, которой Стайлз не слышал.   
— О, прекрасно, — пробормотал он, — суперслух оборотней.   
Через пару секунд, шире распахнув приоткрытое на ночь окно, в комнату проскользнул Дерек. На улице шел мелкий дождь, и его кожаная куртка была мокрой, как и брюки и туфли, оставляющие грязные следы на полу.   
— Ну блин! — всплеснул руками Стайлз. — Я только недавно все тут мыл.   
— Неправда, — безжалостно сказала Малия, — не мыл.   
— Мыл!   
— Он лжет, — поделился с кузиной Дерек. — И сам знает, что лжет.   
Малия фыркнула, а Стайлз опять взялся за голову.   
— Оборотни! — проворчал он. — Почему меня опять окружают чертовы оборотни…   
— Потому что я принес еще кое-что по истории города, — Дерек достал из внутреннего кармана флэшку и вручил ее Стайлзу.   
— Ну, это замечательно. Будем надеяться, что хоть что-нибудь прояснится…   
Стайлз вынул телефонный шнур из разъема, чтобы освободить USB-порт, и тут же мобильный завибрировал и заиграл имперский марш. Дерек посмотрел на экран, а потом глянул на Стайлза.   
— Он никак «Звездные Войны» не посмотрит, — объяснил тот, а потом уточнил, сам не зная, зачем: — Это Скотт звонит. Надо взять трубку.   
Под внимательными взглядами обоих оборотней Стайлз взял телефон и нажал «принять».   
— Привет, не разбудил? — спросил Скотт.   
В его голосе легко можно было услышать беспокойство, но Стайлз подозревал, что дело во много раз серьезнее, чем переживания Скотта из-за того, что он разбудил друга.   
— Что случилось, чувак? — спросил Стайлз.   
— Да как обычно, полнолуние, непонятно, что делать с Корой... Лиам держится. Связаться с Дереком я не могу, а они ж его сестры…   
На этом моменте Дерек хмыкнул.   
— …Малия у тебя? — продолжил ни о чем не подозревающий Скотт. — Сможешь завтра приехать с ней к дому бабушки Лидии? Может, там лучше получится обуздать зверя? Где вышло в прошлый раз, в смысле. Конечно, нам понадобятся веревки, а еще чтобы кто-то стоял рядом и не давал ей что-нибудь с тобой сделать.   
Теперь хмыкнула Малия и выставила босые ступни из-под одеяла.   
Стайлз согласился, потому что план был странным, но разумным. Он тоже думал о потере контроля и о том, что следующее полнолуние обязательно выдастся тяжелым. Как бы Малия ни заверяла его в обратном, Стайлз считал, что возникшие единожды проблемы с превращением почти наверняка возникнут снова.   
— А зачем завтра? — спросил Стайлз. — Как приблизится полнолуние, так и разберемся.   
— Так полнолуние на носу, — ответил Скотт с искренним недоумением в голосе. — Ты же всегда следишь за циклом…   
— Скотт, полнолуние же недавно было…   
Стайлз надеялся, что он шутит. Просто так вот, абсолютно по-дурацки, как оно бывает. Скотт Маккол и чувство юмора — это ведь штуки, которые плохо сочетаются, верно? И это не должно быть так страшно.   
— Как это недавно? — спросил Скотт осторожно.   
— Ну помнишь, когда Кора с Малией одичали и умчались куда-то, а я, ты и Кира по лесу бегали? То есть Кира бегала где-то отдельно, мы ее даже особо не видели.   
— Это же месяц назад было! — сказал Скотт.   
— Нет, чувак, это было на прошлой неделе, точно тебе говорю!   
— Месяц назад, Стайлз, — уверенно ответил ему Скотт. — Мы тебя ждем завтра, поможешь ведь?   
— Э-э… ладно.   
Стайлз нажал «отбой» и посмотрел на Дерека с Малией, которые точно слышали весь их разговор. Суперслух оборотней, чтоб его.   
— Скажите, это я спятил или Скотт? — поинтересовался Стайлз.   
— У меня плохая новость, — начал Дерек медленно.   
— Видимо, ты спятил, — нисколько не думая о чувствах Стайлза, закончила Малия, — полнолуние было месяц назад, и завтра будет следующее.   
Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, и тот кивнул. От этого очень сильно захотелось сесть и подумать. Все равно о чем. Можно даже о чем-то хорошем, например, как пчелки собирают мед. Потому что Стайлз был совершенно уверен, что не прошло и двух недель. Он даже считал дни. Отмечал их в календаре и помнил, что у него было всего две пары выходных на то, чтобы успеть все систематизировать, а потом доделать домашние задания.   
Школу пока никто не отменял, а после прогулов учителя смотрели на Стайлза косо, и надо было хотя бы сделать вид, что он работает в поте лица.   
— Полнолуние не может быть завтра, — сказал он.   
— Оно завтра, — ответил Дерек.   
— Это шутка? — с надеждой спросил Стайлз, поднимая глаза. — Скажите, пожалуйста, что вы все устроили дурацкий розыгрыш?   
Конечно, его нормальное и правильное предположение была зарублена в корне.   
— Ты просто не заметил, как месяц прошел, — ответила Малия.   
— Спать больше надо, — добавил Дерек и сложил руки на груди.   
Стайлз устало потер виски. Вот и еще один вопрос без ответа. Еще одна загадка. Только ему бы узнать, в чем дело хотя бы с одной. 

*** 

Казалось, что они уже движутся в правильном направлении. По крайней мере, Дерек сказал, что он уедет на день или два, попробует восстановить картину событий, обратившись к приемным родителям Коры.   
— У нее были приемные родители? — спросил Стайлз.   
— А ты думал, что маленькая девочка, оставшаяся без семьи, жила сама по себе? — спросил Дерек с иронией.   
— Нет, ну просто… — Стайлз почесал в затылке. — Блин, я про это вообще не думал.   
Дерек ничего не ответил.   
Он сказал, что скоро вернется и они продолжат. Но прошла неделя, и от него не было никаких вестей.   
Остальное же в жизни Стайлза опять стало почти нормальным. По крайней мере, месяца перестали пропадать. Никаких неурочных полнолуний или чего-то подобного.   
Только Дерек исчез с радаров.   
Стайлз начал жалеть, что не расспросил его про родителей Коры, потому что она сама, стоило подойти к ней с вопросом, сделала непонимающее лицо и сначала ответила, что это не его дело. А потом (после того как пригрозила выкинуть Стайлза из окна, но он все равно ее в покое не оставил) призналась, что не помнит ни одной семьи, где бы прожила дольше двух-трех месяцев. Стайлз разумно посчитал, что комментировать это не стоит.   
Но Дерек все равно пропал, и никто по этому поводу словно и не волновался.   
— Он же никогда не отвечает на СМСки, — попробовал утешить Стайлза Скотт, когда они переодевались перед тренировкой по лакроссу, — это… нормально.   
— Нет, — помотал головой Стайлз и надел футболку со своим именем и порядковым номером, — и прекрати, пожалуйста, постоянно говорить, что все о’кей. Все не о’кей. Совсем-совсем не о’кей.   
— Хорошо, как скажешь, — серьезно ответил Скотт, — я же всегда на твоей стороне, друг.   
Отчего-то Стайлз ему не верил. Он знал Скотта Маккола всю жизнь. И знал, когда его лучший друг ему врет. Скотт почти не умел врать, но именно благодаря его патологической честности, если ему было очень нужно заставить всех поверить во что-то, все ему верили. Другое дело, что Скотту, все из-за той же патологической честности, редко этого по-настоящему хотелось. Но вот сейчас ему явно хотелось, чтобы Стайлз поверил, что Скотт на его стороне. Вполне возможно, он на самом деле считал, что именно так и есть, и не признавался во лжи даже самому себе. Проблема была в том, что Стайлз видел вранье Скотта, даже если тот вкладывал все силы в самоубеждение.   
— Ребята, ну чего вы так долго? Все уже на поле, а вы копаетесь.   
Кира, почти вбежавшая в раздевалку, заставила Стайлза вскочить и треснуться головой об отрытую дверцу шкафчика.   
— Да блин! Кира!   
Она ойкнула и покраснела, Стайлз глянул на Скотта и заметил, что тот улыбается, как… как улыбается влюбленный Скотт.   
— Так, вы идите, а я догоню, — махнул рукой Стайлз.   
Но, конечно, они его дождались и втроем пошли на тренировку. Которая, как и почти любая, напоминала реалити-шоу, где несчастные участники позорятся ради получения главного приза. Только в отличие от телевидения здесь никто не выдавал чеки, новые айфоны или хотя бы утешительные призы в виде коробки шоколадных конфет.   
После тренировки Кира и Скотт испарились быстрее, чем Стайлз успел досчитать до трех. Такое чудесное исчезновение не удивляло, да и не расстраивало. Стайлз не имел привычки ревновать своего лучшего друга к девушке этого самого лучшего друга. Тем более что встречаться с кицунэ, положа руку на сердце, для оборотня немного безопаснее, чем встречаться с охотницей на оборотней.   
«Хотя, — думал Стайлз, поднимаясь по лестнице, — против Эллисон я тоже никогда ничего не имел».   
По дороге к классу английской литературы он опять переключился на мысли о Дереке, в голове созревали обрывки плана по его спасению… У самых дверей Стайлза поймала непонятно откуда взявшаяся Малия. По виду ее джинсов, заляпанных грязью кроссовок и мятой футболки можно было подумать, что она бежала кросс по лесу и успела пару раз упасть.   
— Привет, — Стайлз надеялся, что ее хмурое выражение лица связано с учебой или, в крайнем случае, с тем, из-за чего она так выглядит, — все в порядке?   
— Я посчитала, что ты все понял, — сказала Малия. — Но Кора велела уточнить у тебя.   
— Что уточнить? — спросил Стайлз, пытаясь пройти мимо Малии в класс, но она встала на его пути.   
За спиной Стайлза уже начали собираться другие ученики, которые благоразумно держались на расстоянии.   
— Мы расстались. Вот.   
В другое время Стайлза бы это напрягло. Наверное. Скорее всего. Все-таки Малия была его первой настоящей девушкой, и они какое-то время почти жили вместе. По крайней мере, она постоянно пробиралась к нему в комнату, и даже если они не занимались сексом, Малия считала, что ее долг спать с ним в обнимку. Ну, почти всегда. Со временем ее визиты случались все реже.   
— Хорошо, — сказал Стайлз, — я не сержусь.   
— А с чего это ты должен сердиться? — спросила Малия, складывая руки на груди. — Это же не я веду себя, как последний псих!   
— Хэ-э-эй, мы в сумасшедшем доме познакомились! — попробовал свести все к шутке Стайлз, но в ответ получил фирменный злобный взгляд.   
Видимо, подумал он, Хейлов учили ему с рождения. Передавали генетически. Не иначе.   
— Послушай, — начал Стайлз, — я не веду себя, как псих. Я просто пытаюсь разобраться с датами.   
— Ты занят ими с утра до вечера!   
— Эй! — крикнул кто-то из-за спины Стайлза. — Вы можете решать свои проблемы где-то не в проходе, а?   
Малия вошла в класс и демонстративно заняла место как можно дальше от того, которое обычно выбирал Стайлз.   
«Я не веду себя, как псих, — думал он, в сердцах швыряя вещи на пол у своего стула, — ну да, сейчас я могу говорить только о нестыковках, ну да, это самое для меня важное». Стайлза удивляло, что его друзья отказывались замечать проблему. Исключая Дерека. Который пропал. Опять.   
На уроке Стайлзу пришла СМС от Коры. Удивительно, но если вслух она почти не говорила, то написать могла довольно длинное сообщение. Оно нередко делилось на два или три и приходило кусками. «Мы с Малией были на пепелище, — писала Кора, не уточняя, на каком именно, но Стайлз понял и так, — она хотела увидеть, из-за чего ты и мой брат потеряли голову. Мы поговорили с Малией, она поговорила с тобой?». Стайлз хмыкнул и ответил, что если «поговорить» значит «расстаться», то да. Он не слишком понимал, что можно найти на пепелище дома Хейлов, которое теперь еще и огорожено, но решил, что уточнять себе дороже.   
— Я волнуюсь за тебя, Стайлз, — сказал отец вечером.   
— Со мной все о’кей, — соврал Стайлз. — Ты спаржу будешь или как обычно? 

*** 

Ночами Стайлз все еще видел кошмары, которые не мог вспомнить потом, и это ему не нравилось. Да в принципе мало кому понравится всю ночь ворочаться и просыпаться в холодном поту, но сейчас у него было чувство, что не все так просто. Ко всему прочему Стайлз предпочитал знать, что именно происходит в его снах. Особенно после того, как один древний темный дух основательно покопался в его подсознании.   
Беспокоить отца не хотелось, обращаться к школьному консультанту — тем более, а что до друзей… Они, по мнению Стайлза, сейчас были совершенно бесполезными.   
Исчезновение Дерека так и спустили на тормозах, о нем не волновалась даже Кора, которой, казалось бы, следовало первой поднять тревогу.   
— Мой брат не пропадет, — говорила она, стоило Стайлзу поднять эту тему. — Он уже взрослый.   
Потому он молчал и даже старался лишний раз ни с кем не обсуждать свои находки. А их становилось все больше и больше с каждым днем. Даты, нестыковки, словно плавающие дни и тысяча мелких странностей.   
— Почему я раньше этого не замечал? — спрашивал сам у себя Стайлз, развешивая на стене распечатки, фотографии и газетные вырезки и соединяя их цветными нитками между собой.   
Стайлз не мог понять, как так получилось, что он с раннего детства копался в странностях и не обращал внимания на такую очевидную штуку. Но нет, всегда и во всем его интересовали люди и события и лишь в последнюю очередь точные даты. И их сочетание между собой.   
Тем временем в Бикон Хиллс вернулся Айзек и без труда снова влился в их жизнь. Насколько Стайлз знал, он опять жил у Скотта, и отчасти смешно было наблюдать, как они с Лиамом делят своего альфу.   
Жизнь шла своим чередом, хотя друзья и чуть отдалились от Стайлза, чувствуя, что он не в духе.   
Но сегодня у него дома обсуждали день рождения Киры. Скотт во что бы то ни стало решил устроить ей вечеринку-сюрприз, и собрались все, кроме Малии. Она наотрез отказалась приходить к Стайлзу, и все старательно делали вид, что не замечают этого. Как не замечают и молчаливость Стайлза.   
Все устроились в гостиной: Кора, чей стиль одежды с каждым днем все больше напоминал Дерека (можно было даже заподозрить, что кожаная куртка его), подпирала стену, на диване по центру сидел Скотт, а с двух сторон от него — кидающие друг на друга недружелюбные взгляды Айзек и Лиам. Лидия, бледная и похожая в своем белом платье не то на диснеевскую принцессу, не то на призрака, заняла одно кресло, а Стайлз устроился во втором. Он слушал обсуждение вполуха и смотрел в стакан с колой.   
Когда все собрались, они заказали пиццу, и сейчас коробка с парой нетронутых кусков лежала на столике в центре комнаты.   
— Я не думаю, что поездка — это хорошая идея, — сказал Скотт. — Ну то есть, а куда мы поехать-то можем?   
— Можно во Францию, — ответила Лидия задумчиво, — есть удобные рейсы, как тот, которым мы летали с Эллисон.   
— И романтично, — поддержал ее Айзек, — в смысле, мне понравилось.   
Скотт кивнул, а потом вздохнул.   
— Да, но я не думаю, что у меня есть деньги на это, — сказал он, — да и времени на это нужно много. А близко мы только в соседний штат поехать можем, нам даже до Мексики далеко.   
Лиам фыркнул.   
— Да не то слово, — сказал он, — несколько суток трястись. Если не самолетом.   
— У него нет денег на самолет, — подала голос Кора.   
— О, да ты сама вежливость, — проворчала Лидия.   
— Я просто не понимаю, зачем устраивать все это из-за какого-то там дня рождения…   
Айзек хохотнул и сказал:   
— Спасибо председательнице клуба социопатов за ее бесценное мнение!   
Они спорили, ругались, привычно подшучивали друг над другом, но у Стайлза в голове намертво засела одна фраза. Одна-единственная, которая показалась ему важной. Расхотелось изображать кого-то, кто не пытается разобраться в странностях.   
— Что значит «до Мексики далеко»?   
Друзья оглянулись на Стайлза. Скотт казался озабоченным, Лидия переглянулась с Корой, Лиам сделал вид, что он осьминог и маскируется под обивку дивана, Айзек скривился. Не нужно было быть телепатом, чтобы услышать его мысли, что «чокнутый Стилински» — а именно так называли Стайлза за глаза, а кое-кто и в лицо — опять ведет себя странно.   
— Мы вообще не об этом говорим, — осторожно сказал Лиам. — Мы обсуждаем, что дарить Кире на день рождения, помнишь?   
— Конечно, помню, — отмахнулся Стайлз, — я слежу за разговором, и идея подарить ей доску для го абсолютно идиотская. Она редко играет, и ее вполне устраивает та, что и так есть у них дома. Ехать тоже никто никуда не будет, это да. Но не в этом дело. Мексика.   
— Чем тебе не нравится Мексика? — насупилась Кора.   
Она не злилась, насколько Стайлз успел ее узнать, вовсе нет, просто тысяча и одно хмурое выражение лица было для младшей сестры Дерека способом взаимодействовать с миром.   
— Вам не кажется, что это странно? Народ, мы ведь ездили в Мексику, помните?   
Они опять переглянулись, Скотт посмотрел на Стайлза и развел руками, будто говоря: «Прости, чувак». Остальные казались немного злее или раздраженнее.   
— Ладно, забейте, — махнул рукой Стайлз.   
Он ушел на кухню, где не мог слышать их обсуждения, а только и различал приглушенные голоса.   
Стайлз чувствовал, что мир вокруг него трескается. Друзья, на которых всегда можно было положиться, вели себя даже глупее обычного. Они же должны были помнить все, что с ними было. Должны были… Стайлз сел за стол и опустил голову на скрещенные руки. Иногда ему просто не хватало сил.   
— Ты в порядке? — раздался голос Лидии от дверей.   
— Пришла лечить меня? — огрызнулся Стайлз.   
— Нет. Я пришла сказать, что верю тебе.   
Она села на второй стул напротив него, Стайлз сначала посмотрел ей в глаза, а потом уставился на ее заплетенные вокруг головы волосы. Ему сейчас не хотелось встречаться ни с кем взглядом.   
— Правда, что ли? — спросил он. — Или ты пытаешься выведать, все ли со мной в порядке?   
Лидия грустно улыбнулась.   
— Помнишь поездку всем классом, еще тогда, когда в Бикон Хиллс была стая Дюкалиона? — спросила Лидия.   
— Когда мы остановились в отеле самоубийц? — уточнил Стайлз. — Еще как!   
Лидия накрыла его руку своей и сказала тихо, будто боялась, что кто-то услышит:   
— Я не помню, как мы возвращались. И я понятия не имею, где располагался тот мотель. А ты?   
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы назвать адрес или хотя бы сказать: «Да где-то недалеко от Бикон Хиллс», — но не смог. И понял, что чувствовал Дерек в тот раз, когда он спросил у него о дате пожара.   
— Черт, — сказал Стайлз. — Я не могу вспомнить, и как мы уезжали из города.   
— Вот в том и дело, — серьезно ответила Лидия. — Потому я верю тебе, Стайлз. Мне казалось, что у тебя просто паранойя, а потом я начала вспоминать… и поняла, что не могу.   
Стайлз должен был почувствовать облегчение, что хоть кто-то из друзей ему верит. Но ему внезапно стало очень страшно. 

*** 

Отец волновался. Он так беспокоился о здоровье Стайлза, что это уже начало попахивать безумием. Например, требование надеть теплую куртку, когда было жарко даже в свитере.   
— Как ты это выносишь? — спросила Лидия, когда шериф Стилински позвонил в четвертый раз и уточнил, точно ли они не рискуют собой и точно ли Стайлз вернется домой к ужину.   
— А что мне делать? — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Не говорить же ему: «Папа, оставь меня в покое». Он у меня один.   
Лидия улыбнулась и перекинула косу через плечо. Они решили начать расследование если не с начала, то хотя бы с той точки, которая была ближе всего.   
— Нам надо выяснить, как был основан Бикон Хиллс, — сказал Стайлз, когда они только начинали работать с Лидией.   
— И где был основан, — тихо добавила она.   
Это звучало жутко. Страшнее, чем вопрос о том, почему показания о датах пожара в доме Хейлов не сходятся. Потому что это случилось давно и вроде бы почти их не касалось. А вот география — более чем.   
Как оказалось, очень сложно найти однозначную информацию в эпоху цифровых носителей, расплодившихся сайтов города и возможности каждому желающему исправлять Википедию.   
— Похоже, — заметил Стайлз, когда очередной его запрос привел на еще один официальный сайт города Бикон Хиллс с совершенно иной точкой на карте Соединенных Штатов, которая не совпадала с Гугл-картами, — правды нам не узнать.   
— Мы можем покопаться в бумажных архивах, — предложила Лидия.   
Он разговаривал с ней по скайпу: она поначалу настаивала, что не хочет общаться с видео и чтобы он смотрел на нее в домашней одежде, а потом Стайлз напомнил, как пришел к ней, напившейся лекарств, и вел крайне интеллектуальную беседу о горных львах.   
«Значит, от тебя уже ничего не скроешь, — картинно расстроилась Лидия, — ты видел мое истинное лицо».   
После этого они посмеялись, и теперь Стайлз мог наблюдать за Лидией с всклокоченными волосами и за Лидией в растянутой домашней футболке, и за Лидией без косметики, и даже за Лидией, жующей конфеты по ночам.   
С год назад, когда план «влюбить в себя Лидию Мартин за десять лет» еще не был похоронен под тоннами информации о мистической составляющей Бикон Хиллс, Стайлз был бы в восторге.. А теперь он не чувствовал ничего, кроме радости, что у него есть соратница. Можно было бы пошутить, что Лидия стала своего рода новым Скоттом, но Стайлз подозревал, что сравнение получится не самым лестным, и молчал.   
Самым же смешным оказалось то, что их общие друзья видели ситуацию однозначно. По крайней мере, Скотт поздравил с тем, что план не занял все десять лет, а Малия произнесла проникновенную речь — явно подслушанную в каком-то фильме и выученную наизусть, потому что обычно она так не выражалась, — что она очень рада, что Стайлз движется вперед и не зацикливается не старых отношениях.   
Можно было попробовать разубедить всех, но сил и желания на это не было. Все равно ведь каждый будет думать в меру своей испорченности, а у Стайлза есть дела и поважнее.   
После того разговора, когда Лидии пришло в голову покопаться в бумажных архивах, они этим и занимались все свободное от учебы и домашних дел время.   
Выяснилось, что ничего не выяснилось. Кроме того, что в Бикон Хиллс не теряется и не уничтожается ни единого документа. И что они все противоречат друг другу.   
— Понять не могу, — ворчал Стайлз, — сколько лет назад вообще основали наш город?   
— Если верить этому, — Лидия указала на истершийся текст, — то где-то в 1300-х годах…   
— Ты же в курсе, что тогда на территории Америки жили явно не европейцы?   
Лидия сделала большие глаза и ответила:   
— Да ты что. А я думала, Бикон Хиллс существует с Каменного века!   
Стайлз мог бы рассмеяться, но ему не хотелось. Эта шутка не казалась смешной. Их город вполне мог существовать еще во времена динозавров. И жили в нем тоже динозавры, потому что млекопитающих тогда почти не было.   
— А еще вот о чем подумала, — заметила Лидия, отодвигая бумаги и подпирая голову руками, — а вдруг мы никогда никуда не уезжали? Даже если отправлялись в Мексику или во Францию, или если Дитон летал в Японию…   
— Ты меня пугаешь, — ответил Стайлз.   
— Я и себя пугаю.   
Был день, солнце еще не село, но здесь, в одном из старейших зданий Бикон Хиллс, уже зажгли лампы. Архитекторы, отвечавшие за проект, за что-то недолюбливали окна. И Стайлз подозревал, что если покопаться, тут можно отыскать скрытые ловушки для оборотней. Если покопаться, в архитектуре города всегда находилось двойное, если не тройное дно. И это, в отличие от всего остального, хотя бы выглядело логично.   
— Мне вообще иногда кажется, что мы застряли тут, — сказала Лидия тихо, — я прислушиваюсь с каждым днем все внимательнее и понимаю, что Мередит не сошла с ума. Она просто увидела, на что похож наш город на самом деле.   
— Давай не будем вспоминать о банши, которая устроила охоту на наших друзей, — попросил Стайлз.   
— Если бы я не устала так сильно, то дала бы тебе подзатыльник, Стайлз Стилински, — сказала Лидия, — это была не Мередит, и ты сам в курсе.   
Он мог бы поспорить, завести разговор о Питере, но оно того не стоило. Слишком много событий произошло в их жизни, к тому же так они бы опять отвлеклись.   
— Мне кажется, мы ищем не там, — сказал Стайлз вместо этого. — И находим только вопросы вместо ответов. Может быть, стоит прекратить наши походы.   
— Может быть, — эхом отозвалась Лидия. — Но давай попробуем еще несколько раз.   
Стайлз согласился.   
Они установили дату, последний день, когда они перестанут искать истину в документах. Год основания города так и остался покрыт мраком, как и другие исторические моменты Бикон Хиллс.   
Как и то, где именно находится их город на карте мира.   
— Я кое-что нашла, — сказала Лидия в тот самый последний день, уже под самое закрытие.   
Их вот-вот должны были выгнать из архива, но еще оставалось немного времени.   
— Ну? — спросил Стайлз. — Удиви меня.   
— Первыми семьями поселенцев были Хейлы и Ардженты.   
— Бессмыслица какая-то, — проворчал Стайлз, потирая нос, — слушай, Эллисон же говорила, что их род французский, разве нет?   
— Да, — подтвердила Лидия. — Это и странно. Хейлы жили в городе с незапамятных времен, это я допускаю… но как же Ардженты?   
— Будто нам мало сумасшествия, — проворчал Стайлз.   
Он открыл старый школьный фотоальбом и замер. Со страницы выпускников 1977 года на него смотрели Эллисон и Эрика.   
— Твою мать, — выразил свою мысль Стайлз, когда различил среди других девочек Кору.   
— Может, это просто родственники? — с надеждой предположила Лидия.   
— А я думал, что мы уже какое-то время назад миновали стадию торга, — кисло ответил Стайлз, захлопывая альбом. — И признали, что в Бикон Хиллс ничто не такое, каким кажется на первый взгляд.   
Лидия вздохнула и отодвинула от себя запыленные подшивки газет.   
— Но могу же я надеяться, правда? 

*** 

Стайлз и Лидия прервали свои изыскания: лето неминуемо приближалось, как и выпускные экзамены. Хотя казалось нереальным, что такие вещи все еще могут их беспокоить, но хотелось цепляться за что-то привычное и нормальное. Да и, если начистоту, Стайлз просто не хотел расстраивать отца, который и так не знал, как себя вести с собственным сыном.   
А еще оставался один нерешенный вопрос. Стайлз хотел, чтобы не только они с Лидией знали, что происходит. Да, он помнил, что когда пытался что-то предпринять в прошлые разы, ничего не получилось, но ведь теперь-то у них была новая информация. Это должно было помочь, правда? Стайлз не мог сказать, чем помог бы, например, Скотт, но надеялся, что сообща у них получится что-то придумать. Может быть, получится.   
К тому же он немного боялся, что и Лидия пропадет так же, как Дерек, и никто, даже родные, не обратят на это внимания. Кора и Малия жили так, будто все в их личном мире нормально, будто бы старший брат и кузен вовсе не уехал «ненадолго» и не пропал без следа.   
— Нам нужно поговорить со Скоттом, — сказал Стайлз, постаравшись сделать это уверенно: выглядеть решительным, когда смотришь в камеру ноутбука, всегда проще, чем стоя лицом к лицу с собеседником.   
— Зачем? — спросила Лидия, открывая банку фисташкового мороженого. — Понятно, что Скотт не хочет в это вникать, так зачем?   
— Я должен попытаться, — ответил Стайлз. — Он мой самый лучший друг, понимаешь, что это для меня означает?   
Лидия помрачнела и кивнула.   
— Понимаю, — сказала она, — давай попробуем поговорить и с ним тоже.   
Сразу после их беседы Стайлз набрал номер Скотта. Он не сразу сообразил, что на дворе глубокая ночь, но решил, что раз уже пошли гудки, стоит дождаться ответа. Как ни странно, Скотт не спал и был рад, что ему позвонили.   
Они сразу заговорили про Айзека и Лиама — Стайлз так и не понял, почему, — и только через полчаса Стайлз спохватился, что так и не договорился о встрече. Говорить об этом было сложно, что-то словно постоянно отвлекало его, и даже сформулировать предложение оказалось трудно.   
— Мне позвать Киру? — спросил Скотт, когда Стайлз все-таки назвал время, дату и место встречи и упомянул, что там будут он и Лидия.   
— Киру? Ну, если хочешь…   
— Отлично, у нас будет двойное свидание!   
Стайлз попытался объяснить, что Скотт его неправильно понял, но опять не вышло.   
— Ну, он, во всяком случае, придет, — философски заметила Лидия, когда Стайлз рассказал ей о своем неудачном объяснении.   
Время до назначенной встречи пролетело так, словно между ней и звонком было не три дня, а три минуты. Кира опаздывала в кафе, и у Стайлза была возможность поговорить сначала со Скоттом. А потом уже втроем они могли бы убедить общую подругу, и это было бы отлично. Хороший в теории план оказался совершенно бесполезным на практике.   
Как и следовало ожидать, разговор не складывался. Сначала Скотт внимательно их слушал, а потом ответил, что в мире бывает много странностей, а у них впереди экзамены.   
— Но это же важно, — сказал Стайлз.   
— Экзамены тоже важны, — возразил Скотт. — Ну есть ошибки в интернете и в архивах. А нам-то что?   
— То есть тебя не волнует, что ты не сможешь уехать учиться в колледж? — поинтересовалась Лидия.   
— А это-то кто сказал?   
Незаметным для Стайлза образом разговор скатился к беседе о том, какие колледжи в их штате предлагают самые лучшие условия. А попытки объяснить, что это только сейчас их штат, а город перемещается по стране и, может быть, по всему миру, оказались тщетными. Скотт рассуждал, что хочет продолжить заниматься животными, но подумывает о чем-то, что даст возможность работать и с людьми тоже, размышлял, поможет ли ему отец с деньгами на колледж, говорил, что хотел бы, чтобы вся их компания оставалась вместе.   
Хотелось заорать и разбить тарелку о стол или хотя бы взять клюшку для лакросса и сломать ее о спину Скотта. Он с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, сводил все к типичной беседе троих учеников выпускного класса.   
То есть двоих. Лидия молчала и только задумчиво смотрела то на Скотта, то на Стайлза, и это начинало нервировать. Казалось, она решает, кого же ей поддержать. «Прекрати эту паранойю», — сказал сам себе Стайлз. Но от разговора становилось неприятно, словно бы его затягивало в трясину, а помочь выбраться некому, только группка зевак собралась вокруг и фотографирует на телефоны.   
— Тебя никогда не интересовало, как все это время жила Кора? — попытался опять начать издали Стайлз.   
— Ну… — Скотт почесал макушку. — Думаю, Дерек у нее спросил.   
— Ты думаешь? — иронично уточнил Стайлз. — В смысле, ты вообще задумывался об этом до того, как я задал вопрос?   
Скотт посмотрел на него с искренним недоумением на лице.   
— А зачем мне было об этом задумываться?   
— Что ж, неудивительно, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Дерек уехал к ее приемным родителям, а сама Кора говорит, что у нее не было семьи, где бы она жила долго. Тебе не кажется, что это странно?   
— Мы живем в очень странном городе, — ответил Скотт.   
И, по мнению Стайлза, самым ужасным тут было то, что говорил он на полном серьезе.   
А потом, стоило только набрать воздуха для отповеди, пришла Кира, и они опять отвлеклись. Причем даже Стайлзу не удавалось удержать нить разговора. Но Кира вдруг сказала разумную вещь.   
— Я вот о чем подумала, — она задумчиво крутила нож в руках, пока готовили их пиццу, — где-то же должны храниться копии документов. Свидетельства о рождении. О смерти. И на Кору тоже должно быть.   
— Разумно, — кивнула Лидия. — Надо бы их поискать.   
— Ага.   
— Только не говори, что тоже хочешь этим заняться, — сказала Скотт, улыбаясь Кире.   
— Нет, я просто подумала, — ответила она и прислонилась к его плечу.   
Эта идея запала Стайлзу очень глубоко в душу, и он от всего сердца поблагодарил Киру, когда они прощались и разъезжались по домам.   
Стайлз решил поискать данные о Коре. То самое свидетельство о рождении, например. Он пошел один, потому что Лидия проворчала что-то неопределенное.   
Конечно, в городском архиве ему наотрез отказались выдавать дубликат.   
— Хорошо, — сказал Стайлз, — а… ну, например, мое можно же получить?   
Он понятия не имел, зачем ему собственное свидетельство о рождении, копия которого точно была где-то в документах отца, но просто не хотелось уходить, так ничего и не добившись. Смуглая женщина средних лет, с которой он разговаривал на эту тему, кивнула и казенным до отвращения голосом сообщила, какие бюрократические проволочки его ждут. Стайлз был морально готов.   
А потом, уже когда полоса препятствий была успешно пройдена, обнаружилось еще кое-что странное.   
В городском архиве не было свидетельства о рождении Стайлза. Как не было и свидетельства о браке его родителей. Его он тоже запросил, заручившись поддержкой отца, который тяжело вздыхал, но сделал все, как сказал Стайлз. По всему выходило, что шериф Стилински не был женат, да и вообще никакой Клаудии Стилински не существовало. О ней сохранились только записи в больнице и больше ничего. 

*** 

А потом Эллисон Арджент ожила.   
Это было главной новостью дня.   
Она не восстала из могилы, не явилась на место смерти, облаченная в свет, и не была перенесена НЛО прямиком в собственную кровать. Вовсе нет.   
Как-то ночью Эллисон брела по дороге, что вела в Бикон Хиллс. Из одежды, по словам водителя, который доставил ее в больницу, на ней были серая юбка и зеленый свитер с черным узором из сердечек. А еще Эллисон шла босиком.   
В Бикон Хиллс не осталось Арджентов: Крис так и не вернулся, занятый охотой вместе с семьей Калаверас, дозвониться до него никто не мог. Остальные или числились погибшими, или действительно умерли.   
Скотту сообщила его мама; что до Скотта, то он обзвонил всех, кого мог, и первым сообщил Стайлзу.   
Они все собрались в больнице, в комнате отдыха: спокойная Лидия, неспокойный Скотт, безразличный Лиам (который допытывался, кто такая Эллисон, пока Айзек не ввел его в курс дела), сонная Кира (она почти сразу отошла за кофе), как обычно мрачная Кора, конечно же, нервничающий и ходящий туда-сюда Айзек, огрызающаяся на него Малия, ну и Стайлз. По всем было очень заметно, что собирались они второпях и надели то, что первым попало под руки. Они переглядывались, но разговор не клеился никак.   
— Мы должны будем вскрыть могилу, — сказал Стайлз, становясь по центру, чтобы все его видели, и скрещивая руки на груди.   
Малия хмыкнула и подобрала ноги, удобнее устраиваясь на соединенных во что-то вроде дивана пластиковых сидениях, где уже дремали Айзек с Корой.   
— И зачем нам это? — осторожно спросил Лиам, рассматривающий плакаты на стенах.   
— Чтобы выяснить, точно ли это Эллисон.   
— Это Эллисон, — уверенно ответила ему Лидия, — я к ней заходила и разговаривала с ней, пока медсестра не выгнала.   
Стайлз нахмурился, стараясь мимикой сказать: «Эй, Лидс, мы же вроде на одной стороне! Чего ты меня не поддерживаешь?». Она развела руками и наморщила лоб, но ее послание Стайлз не расшифровал полностью.   
— Но я все равно считаю, что не помешает раскопать могилу, — сказал он.   
Тут как раз вернулась Кира. Судя по ее пустым рукам, затея с кофе успехом не увенчалась.   
— Чью могилу? — спросила она, опираясь на спинку стула, на котором сидел Скотт.   
— Могилу Эллисон, — он чуть обернулся и улыбнулся ей, — не волнуйся, Стайлз не всерьез.   
— Да еще как всерьез! — не согласился с ним Стайлз. — Серьезнее меня только атомная война.   
Лидия громким шепотом сказала: «Стайлз, прекрати!», — но он не собирался останавливаться. Не теперь. Не тогда, когда ему удалось собрать всех и, может быть, только может быть, в свете сегодняшних событий, они бы его послушали.   
— А теперь я хочу поговорить обо всем, что здесь происходит, — сказал Стайлз.   
Малия села и толкнула Айзека, Кора тоже открыла глаза и поднялась. Они, как и все остальные, пристально смотрели на Стайлза.   
— Может, хватит? — спросила Малия устало. — Ты постоянно роешься в своих глупых бумажках. Будто нет ничего ценнее.   
— Я сопоставляю даты, — ответил Стайлз, — и они не сопоставляются. Дальше, кто мне скажет, где именно находится наш город? А? А? Или еще вот что, планировка… вы в курсе, что наш «маленький Бикон Хиллс» дохрена огромный?   
— Может, сейчас не лучшее время, Стайлз? — предположил Скотт. — Нас же подняли среди ночи…   
— А когда будет лучшее? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Стайлз. — Когда нас в очередной раз повезут черт знает куда, и мы узнаем, что мы на самом деле жертвы какого-то мистического эксперимента? В городе происходит что-то неладное, точно вам говорю!   
— Это же Бикон Хиллс, — неуверенно сказал Скотт. — Тут всегда происходит что-то необычное.   
— Слушай, ну ты в одной комнате с оборотнями, веркойотом, банши и кицунэ, — добавил Айзек. — Чего ты хочешь добиться?   
— Эллисон ожила! Тебя это не смущает? Вас всех это не смущает?   
Скотт замялся, словно не решаясь сказать, что думал. Стайлз ткнул пальцем в ту сторону, где была палата их вернувшейся подруги.   
— Почему никого это не поражает, кроме меня? Когда ожила Кейт, нам рассказали веселую историю о том, что от царапины оборотня тоже становятся оборотнями. Но что-то никто не почесался за несколько лет! Когда ожил Питер, то мы все точно знали, благодаря кому эта тварь вылезла из-под земли…   
Лидия прокашлялась.   
— Извини, но это правда. А тут внезапно, без предупреждения. Без намеков. Без странностей и взаимосвязи. Почему?   
Они не отвечали, обмениваясь взглядами разной степени мрачности.   
— Но, может, все в порядке? — предположил Лиам. — А чуть позже мы во всем разберемся, как обычно. Да?   
— А я вот считаю так: нам надо заранее приготовиться к тому, что эта Эллисон ненастоящая, а наша, настоящая, все так же гниет себе дальше в могиле… — продолжил Стайлз. — Уже сгнила, кстати.   
Что говорить этого не стоило, Стайлз понял через секунду. Когда Лидия подошла к нему и дала звонкую пощечину. Это было неприятно, не болезненно, а именно обидно.   
— Заткнись, — сказала Лидия, и голос ее звенел, — просто заткнись, Стайлз. Мне все равно, как и почему вернулась Эллисон, но я на сто процентов уверена, что мы услышим еще одну прекрасную мистическую историю. Хотя она меня не интересует. Я люблю Эллисон и рада, что она жива. Все остальное неважно!   
Стайлз посмотрел на нее, держась за щеку, а потом оглянулся на остальных: Лиама, Айзека, Киру, Малию, Кору… Скотта, который отвел взгляд.   
— Да какого черта, — тихо сказал Стайлз, не зная, задает ли он вопрос или нет, — ребята, вы что, не понимаете?   
Они не понимали. Они не хотели задумываться, что означает возвращение Эллисон, и почему оно случилось именно теперь, когда вопросы только прибавляются.   
— А еще, — продолжила Лидия, словно гвоздей в крышке гроба Стайлза было еще недостаточно, — мне кажется, что ты заигрался со своим… проектом. Бикон Хиллс странный город, это верно, но не нужно постоянно рыться в том, что тут происходит. Нужно жить тем, что у нас есть сегодня.   
— Поддерживаю, — подняла руку Малия. — И когда я уже смогу познакомиться с этой вашей Эллисон? Она… кажется, крутая, да?   
Малия оглянулась на Кору, но та поморщилась.   
— Понятия не имею, — сказала она, — мы почти не общались.   
Стайлз понял, что если будет слушать их дальше, то просто сойдет с ума. Если допустить, что он все еще в полном порядке.   
— Я ухожу, — сказал Стайлз. — Вы знаете мой телефон, если начнется зомби-апокалипсис или «Эллисон» сожрет ваш ливер. Или если вы передумаете и все-таки решите проверить все варианты.   
Ему не ответили.   
Когда Стайлз выходил из комнаты отдыха, ему казалось, что она пуста, а он пытался разговаривать сам с собой и удивился, не услышав никакого ответа. 

*** 

— Так будет лучше, — сказал его отец. — В прошлом году ты так мне говорил, помнишь? Теперь, кажется, пришла моя очередь.   
«Папа, ты же обещал, что этого никогда не случится», — мог бы ответить Стайлз, но не стал. Он просто пожал плечами и не попытался даже сбежать в лес, когда они вышли из машины.   
Если собственный отец считает, что ты сошел с ума, если все друзья отвернулись от тебя (даже Лидия перестала отвечать на звонки) и отказываются видеть то, что лежит прямо у них под носом и на что ты снова и снова указываешь… Что ж. Значит, кто-то из вас безумен. Или они, или ты, или целый чертов мир.   
Именно так Стайлз опять оказался в стенах Дома Эйкен, который чаще называли Домом Эха. Психиатрическая клиника Бикон Хиллс была печально известным местом. И для их компании не в последнюю очередь. Именно тут злой дух завладел телом Стайлза и именно здесь, уже чуть позже, их с Лидией чуть было не убил маньяк, до этого выдававший за самоубийства убийства пациентов. И, судя по слухам, Питера Хейла тоже содержали где-то в Доме Эха.   
Вряд ли существовало место, которое Стайлз ненавидел бы и которого боялся бы сильнее, чем это, и его отец должен был понимать такие вещи. Как и все друзья Стайлза.   
В нормальном мире никто бы даже не задумался на эту тему. В теории.   
С точки зрения Стайлза, целый город решил от него отказаться. После того как он ушел из больницы, они не разговаривали с ним. Лидия вообще его избегала и даже не смотрела на него, когда они встречались в коридорах школы. Такое изменение в поведении подруги было странным… но не намного более странным, чем все остальное.   
Лежа в своей палате и глядя на пустующую соседнюю койку Стайлз вспоминал биологию, как организм борется с чужеродным вторжением. Пытаясь разобраться, как живет и существует Бикон Хиллс, он, Стайлз Стилински, случайно оказался в роли вируса.   
И вот теперь его отделили от остальных.   
«Интересно, а вирусам выдают стильные пижамы? — думал Стайлз, рассматривая стены и потолок. — Интересно было бы посмотреть на фэшн-вик в исполнении внеклеточных». Перед глазами пронеслось несколько психоделичных картин, они сменились отдаленно знакомыми воспоминаниями, мысли начали путаться, и Стайлз сам не заметил, как уснул.   
Ночью к нему опять приходили кошмары, которые запомнить не удалось. А после пробуждения в холодном поту он не мог успокоиться еще с час. А потом до утра ему снились реки крови, мертвая Лидия, проткнутая корнями дерева, и Скотт, вырезающий свои ярко-алые глаза Истинного Альфы.   
Не стоило удивляться, что утро Стайлз встретил невыспавшимся. День обещал быть солнечным и просто замечательным. По крайней мере, если смотреть на него через узенькое окно у потолка.   
Позже, после невероятно невкусного завтрака и приема лекарств (не было даже желания от них отказываться — все равно, казалось, хуже быть просто не может) Стайлз сидел в окружении других пациентов, занимающихся всякой всячиной, и рассматривал детали паззла на столе перед собой. Самый ненавистный тип картинки: горы на фоне моря под безоблачным небом. И кому пришло в голову, что такое поможет хоть кому-то обрести душевное равновесие?   
Когда плеча Стайлза коснулись, он даже не вздрогнул. Здесь у многих были проблемы с личным пространством, это он помнил с прошлого раза. Вздрогнул, стоило услышать голос.   
— Привет, — сказала Лидия и села на второй стул.   
— Не думал, что ко мне пускают посетителей, — ответил Стайлз. — Или ты моя галлюцинация?   
— Даже если тебе что-то дали, вряд ли эффект наступил бы так быстро и настолько качественно, — последовал спокойный ответ.   
Лидия взяла его за руку, и это до смешного напомнило их недавний разговор на кухне. Когда она сказала, что разделяет его взгляды. На ней тогда было это же короткое белое платье. Только волосы сегодня Лидия оставила распущенными.   
— Меня пускают, — сказала она.   
— Отлично выглядишь, — сделал ей комплимент Стайлз. — Не подумай, что я невежливый или типа того, но зачем ты пришла? После того как вполне понятно послала меня в больнице и избегала?   
Он ждал, что Лидия смутится. Хоть для виду изобразит раскаянье, но она смотрела прямо и даже сочувственно.   
— Я должна была сделать все именно так, — сказала она, — или я продолжила бы копать, или вернула бы Эллисон. Прости, Стайлз, но мне пришлось выбирать.   
— Ты… что? — переспросил он.   
Слова Лидии застряли в пути, как перегруженные вагоны, и отказывались достигать центров мозга, которые бы их расшифровали.   
— Я знала, что Эллисон вернется, — терпеливо сказала Лидия, объясняя то, что ему и самому следовало как-нибудь понять, — не знала, как тебе сказать… но только если бы я позволила всем отвернуться от тебя. И отвернулась бы сама.   
Стайлз медленно, как во сне, поднялся и оперся о стол. Он чувствовал себя немного лучше, когда стоял. Лидия продолжала сидеть, чинно сложив ладони на коленях.   
— Откуда ты знала? — спросил Стайлз спокойнее, чем ему хотелось. — Кто пообещал тебе воскресить Эллисон?   
— Никто, — ответила Лидия, глядя ему в глаза, — никто конкретный. Я просто слышала и чувствовала то, что говорило со мной.   
— И ты… поверила ему? Этому… да чем бы оно там ни было?!   
Стайлз заметил, что санитар направился в их сторону, но Лидия махнула рукой, и он нехотя остановился.   
— Я не поверила, но когда Эллисон вернулась, поняла, что должна сделать, — Лидия покачала головой. — Это место, Стайлз. Оно особенное, ты и сам знаешь. Я верю, что ты найдешь путь… но на самом деле просто не стоило во все это лезть. Честно.   
Только теперь Стайлз заметил аккуратно закрашенные синяки у нее под глазами. И мелкие полопавшиеся сосуды вокруг радужки. И он мог поставить хоть все состояние Хейлов на то, что под тональным кремом и румянами Лидия бледнее смерти.   
— Эллисон для тебя важнее истины? — спросил Стайлз тихо и опять сел.   
— Да, — просто ответила Лидия, а потом все-таки опустила голову, уходя от взгляда Стайлза, и заговорила быстро и тихо: — Меня сюда пускают… просто так. Знаешь, почему? Они знают, что я банши. А еще почти ни на кого из работающих здесь людей нет документов. Вообще. Никаких.   
Стайлз хохотнул.   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я еще сильнее влез во все это? — спросил он так же тихо.   
— Я знаю, что от меня тут ничего не зависит, — грустно ответила она, — просто, пожалуйста, Стайлз, будь осторожен.   
— Как всегда.   
Лидия кивнула, опять подняла голову и начала:   
— И… — она прикусила губу, но все-таки продолжила со вздохом: — Тебе не на кого положиться.   
— Как всегда, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз.   
Он понимал, что старается держать лицо перед Лидией. Всеобщее предательство было ударом настолько низким и подлым, что до сих пор не выходило поверить. Его друзья все отвернулись, стоило ему начать говорить неудобные для них вещи и пытаться поменять их взгляд на мир. Дерек пропал, а Лидия… Лидия променяла его на Эллисон. Не то чтобы Стайлз ее не понимал. Умри, к примеру, Скотт, он бы даже собственную душу продал, даже чью-нибудь чужую душу продал, чтобы его вернуть, а от расследования отступился бы, не задумываясь. Лидии же только и нужно было, что согласиться с мнением большинства.   
Обидно, но осуждать ее он не мог.   
Стайлз был в дерьме и прекрасно это осознавал. И он сам влез в это дерьмо. 

*** 

Очередной кошмар поднял его среди ночи. Стайлз обхватил колени руками и попытался успокоить дыхание. Ему казалось, что во сне он опять видел свою мать. Кажется, их с отцом свадьбу. Но ведь не сохранилось даже видео, дома не было ни одной фотографии. То немногое, что оставалось, они вдвоем сожгли после смерти мамы, чтобы оно не напоминало о том, что болит больше всего.   
Лунный свет падал на дверь палаты, и Стайлз смотрел на нее несколько минут, прежде чем понял, что она приоткрыта.   
Он поднялся с кровати и вздрогнул: пол холодил босые ступни. Все-таки лето еще не вступило в свои права окончательно.   
Весь Дом Эйкена спал, когда он вышел в коридор. Что было странно. Как помнил Стайлз по прошлому своему визиту, тут никогда не наступала полная тишина. Он шел мимо дверей, размышляя, что будет делать, если на пути попадется кто-то из санитаров или врачей, совершающих обход. Но ничего не происходило.   
Стайлз думал, что так он может выйти за двери и покинуть лечебницу, даже вернуться домой, хотя в этом случае отец его вернет, или отправиться в другой город. Мередит же как-то дошла отсюда до школы, а она была не в себе.   
Чем больше он размышлял об этом, тем яснее понимал, что ничего такого не сделает. Стайлза тянуло вниз, не в подвал, где его захватил дух ногицунэ и он впервые занялся сексом (не хотелось связывать эти события, потому что тогда это выглядело нездорово, но они случились в одном месте и почти в одно и то же время), нет, его тянуло куда-то ниже.   
Плутая по коридорам, Стайлз вышел к лифту. Он остановился перед дверями, не решаясь что-нибудь сделать, но створки распахнулись сами.   
— Будем считать, что это вроде «выпей меня», — сказал Стайлз и вздрогнул от звука собственного голоса.   
Он вошел в лифт, и тот, опять сам, закрыл за ним двери и пошел вниз. Быстро и ровно, без остановок или рывков. Стайлз не переставая осматривался, но вокруг не было ничего примечательного. Ни кнопок, ни окошек с отметками о том, сколько этажей он проехал. Только руководство по эвакуации в случае пожара висело на бежевой стенке.   
— Это напоминает сон, — на этот раз удалось не вздрогнуть.   
Стайлз пересчитал пальцы — их было по пять на каждой руке и на каждой ноге, прочитал руководство — буквы не плыли. Выходило, что он встретится с очередной гадостью в своей реальности.   
Лифт мягко остановился, и Стайлз вышел в коридор, как две капли воды похожий на те, что наверху, только тут горели лампы на стенах, в то время как наверху их потушили после отбоя. Он обернулся в тот момент, когда створки сомкнулись, и понял, что тут на стене нет кнопки вызова.   
— Как неподозрительно и совсем не жутко, — сказал Стайлз и, отвернувшись, пошел по коридору.   
Тут обнаружилось заметное отличие от верхних этажей: вместо дверей в палаты с двух сторон тянулись ряды решеток.   
Клетки. Или камеры. Стайлз шел мимо них, а обитатели или забивались в дальние углы, или кидались на прутья. Смотреть было жутко, но отвести взгляд тоже не получалось.   
У одного типа с густой бородой глаза внезапно засветились белым, а из пасти полезли клыки, как у змеи. Он зашипел и стукнул длинным чешуйчатым хвостом о стену. Мужчина походил на не до конца обратившуюся кэнему. И был едва ли не самым нормальным из тех, на кого смотрел Стайлз.   
У существа в следующей клетке с лица сползла почти вся кожа, можно было рассмотреть мышцы и глазные яблоки; оно скалило почерневшие зубы и шептало что-то неразборчивое, во что не хотелось вслушиваться.   
У иссохшей женщины, что сидела за решеткой напротив, не осталось одежды. Стайлзу показалось, что в струпьях, покрывающих ее кожу, шевелится что-то живое. Ему даже померещилось, что он видит, как пара зеленых личинок выпала на пол.   
Другие обитатели камер казались менее пострадавшими телесно. Но они корчились на полу или царапали самих себя, или кричали и рычали на Стайлза. А некоторые стояли спокойно и просто смотрели на него. Это пугало значительно больше.   
Существо в следующей камере мотало головой с копной светлых волос, раскачивалось и скребло пол. Но не оно привлекло внимание Стайлза, а тот, кто был за решеткой напротив.   
— Питер, — сказал Стайлз, глядя на него.   
— Здравствуй, малыш, — ответил Питер Хейл с улыбкой.   
Он выглядел нормально, не считая кровоподтеков на лице и того, что на одной из рук, которые он держал сцепленными на животе, не было указательного пальца.   
— Тебе не стоило приходить сюда, — сказал Питер Хейл и улыбнулся шире.   
Стайлз боялся смотреть на него слишком долго: ему казалось, что если он станет присматриваться, то его лицо превратится в чудовищную маску. Образ, который его разум вытащил из какого-то старого ужастика, где без всяких объяснений происходили кошмарные вещи. Это слишком сильно напоминало то, что творилось вокруг.   
— Что тут происходит? — спросил Стайлз, и его голос разнесся по всему коридору. — Кто все эти существа?   
— А ты еще не понял? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Питер. — Здесь собраны те, кто, как и ты, начал видеть картину целиком. Те, кто не укладывается в порядок. Знаешь, кое-кто из тех, кто сейчас здесь, умер там. Наверху.   
Стайлз сглотнул.   
— Я не умер, — сказал он на всякий случай.   
— А я умер, — пожал плечами Питер, — но думаю, что и ты умер. Или умирал раньше. Просто не хочешь и не можешь этого помнить.   
— Я не… — начал Стайлз, а потом опять сглотнул. — Это правда?   
— Конечно, — кивнул Питер. — Их переделывают, чтобы отправить назад. Как эту девочку Арджент, как ее… Эллисон. Она же вернулась?   
Стайлз отступил от прутьев решетки и посмотрел в сторону камеры напротив. Существо с копной светлых волос все еще раскачивалось взад и вперед, сидя на полу. И скребло скрюченными руками по полу.   
— Ты знаешь и ее, — отметил Питер. — Подойди поближе и поймешь. Или пораскинь мозгами, кто из вашей милой компании мог похвастаться золотистыми локонами, а?   
— Эрика? — спросил Стайлз.   
Существо замерло.   
— Эрика! — позвал Стайлз.   
Оно… она медленно подняла лицо. Это определенно была Эрика. Только у нее теперь не было глаз. Не в том смысле, что их выкололи или нечто подобное, просто на их месте была ровная кожа.   
— Знаешь, я думал, что тот урод, который охотился за нами, был правительственным экспериментом, — голос Питера был пугающе спокойным, Стайлз обернулся и увидел, как он указывает на свой рот, — помнишь такого, со сросшимися намертво губами? Оказалось, я не ошибся. Только он тоже был откуда-то отсюда, бежал, по всей видимости. Или его отпустили, чтобы нас попугать.   
Стайлз повернулся в ту сторону, откуда пришел. А потом помчался прочь, и смех Питера преследовал его, отражаясь от стен. Смех и сказанные напоследок слова: «Все мы возвращаемся в этот подвал. Рано или поздно, малыш, рано или поздно».   
Стайлз не знал, как ему удалось их услышать, может быть, их произнес даже не Питер, а он сам.   
И самое страшное, что еще в лифте, ехавшем вниз, он убедился, что это все не сон. 

*** 

Пора было выбираться отсюда.   
Любой ценой.   
Стайлз побежал к лифту. Он забыл, что снизу нельзя выбраться, если только ты не владеешь какой-нибудь магией, которая явно была известна работникам Дома Эха. Или тем, кто отвечал за подвальный этаж. Отвечал за запертых здесь мертвецов.   
«Меня закроют, — билась в голове единственная мысль, пока Стайлз упирался ладонями в створки лифта, пытаясь их раздвинуть, — запрут, превратят в неизвестно что, промоют мозг, а потом выпустят наверх. А все мои друзья решат, что вот он я, выздоровел. Прямо как Эллисон, которая умерла, но ей стало легче».   
У него должна была начаться паническая атака. Стайлз был уверен, что она на подходе, он ведь себя знает, верно? Но ничего не происходило, как и тогда, когда он отказался от аддерала и даже этого не заметил.   
Стайлз сполз на пол, тяжело дыша. Он должен был выбраться.   
«Что я знаю о магии, — спросил он сам у себя, — что я знаю о чертовой проклятой магии? Что она зависит от веры, так?». Стайлз вспомнил тот случай, когда ему не хватало пепла, чтобы замкнуть круг, и он тогда закрыл глаза и представил, что пепла хватает. И это сработало. Вопреки всем законам логики и здравого смысла. Как он пришел сюда, хотя не должен был даже выйти из палаты. Если он поверит в то, что сможет, он сможет.   
Стайлз закрыл глаза и поднялся на ноги, опираясь на так и не поддавшиеся створки двери лифта, а потом он открыл глаза и побежал. Мимо камер и их обитателей, мимо того, чем стала Эрика, и Питера, мимо тех, кто казался ему отдаленно знакомым, и тех, в ком вообще нельзя было увидеть ничего человеческого.   
Ему даже показалось, что он заметил Дерека. В другой раз как будто бы увидел Бойда, но Стайлз не стал останавливаться и проверять свои догадки. Ему нужно было спасаться. Или хотя бы не даться без боя.   
Коридор разделялся, и Стайлз, не задумываясь, свернул направо. А потом еще раз, и еще. Существа в камерах кричали и тянули к нему руки, но Стайлзу было все равно, и наконец он увидел дверь и, распахнув ее, выскочил на винтовую лестницу. Железные проржавевшие ступени поднимались наверх, во тьму. Стайлз сглотнул и побежал по лестнице, цепляясь за перила. Дверь закрылась за его спиной, отсекая последний лучик света; ладони вспотели.   
Стайлз начал считать ступеньки, но совсем скоро сбился и начал вновь. Потом опять сбился и начал уже подсчитывать, сколько раз споткнулся.   
— Быстрее, — шептал он, — быстрее.   
Одна из ступеней провалилась под ним, и Стайлз вцепился в перила. Он поранил ступню, но сейчас это его беспокоило меньше всего остального. У него кружилась голова, и казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и только и останется, что упасть и умереть прямо здесь.   
На очередном витке Стайлз ударился головой обо что-то.   
— Твою мать… — прошипел он, касаясь руками того, на что натолкнулся.   
Металл холодил ладони, но поддавался. Стайлз надеялся, что добрался до люка, и давил на крышку со всей силы, мечтая, чтобы люк не был заперт снаружи.   
Лунный свет, хлынувший на лестницу, стоило поднять крышку люка, почти ослепил.   
— Никогда не думал, что так обрадуюсь, оказавшись в лесу, — заметил Стайлз.   
Он выбрался, оглядываясь. Ему казалось, что он узнавал место, но было непонятно, ни как далеко до города, ни в какую сторону надо идти.   
А потом Стайлз услышал собачий лай.   
Это могло означать что угодно. Например, кто-то решил погулять со своим псом перед рассветом. Или недалеко был чей-то дом, и скучающая собака лаяла на пробежавшую белку. Или где-то недалеко полиция обнаружила еще один расчлененный труп.   
Но Стайлз знал — как знал, в какую сторону сворачивать, чтобы сбежать из подвала Дома Эха, — что это идут за ним. Они придут и запрут его, хорошо, если запрут наверху, но после всего увиденного Стайлз сомневался, что все закончится так просто.   
Он видел систему изнутри. Чем бы ни был Бикон Хиллс, Стайлз случайно увидел, как именно тут все творится. Лидия была права: никто из них никогда не уезжал из города; скорее всего, где-то там в подвале сидел Джексон, скорее всего оттуда же недавно выпустили Айзека. Там же мог быть заперт Дерек.   
И уж если там удавалось отыскать мертвецов, то Питер прав: они все уже жили и умирали множество раз. Просто потом возвращались назад. Отсюда нестыковки в архивах, отсюда все странности в датах. А все лишь потому, что какая-нибудь Эллисон Арджент повторяет свой жизненный путь спустя пару десятков лет. Опять и опять.   
Стайлз побежал прочь, повинуясь инстинктам. Он спотыкался о коряги, растягивался на земле, но вставал и продолжал бежать. Собачий лай не приближался, но и не отдалялся. В голову пришла неприятная мысль, что его гонят в определенную сторону. На бегу он не прекращал лихорадочно обдумывать то, что увидел и понял.   
Дружное игнорирование странностей не находило объяснения. Кроме разве что чего-то мистического. Никому в городе не удавалось надолго сосредоточиться на происходящем. Даже Стайлзу, который пытался поговорить об этом со Скоттом, приходилось прилагать все усилия. А Скотт в свою очередь отключался от его слов еще быстрее. Те же, кому удавалось разобраться или коснуться истины, как Лидии или Дереку, приходилось выбирать.   
Может быть — кто знает, — и Дерек мог вернуть, скажем, свою старшую сестру Лору, если бы не ввязался в поиск улик. Может быть, он так и сделал бы, но не услышал того, что услышала Лидия.   
«Мне не стоило лезть во все это», — подумал Стайлз. Он не заметил склона и покатился кубарем вниз, но зацепился за корни дерева и пополз вперед. Ему уже начинало казаться, что простая жизнь стоила того, чтобы к ней вернуться… а с другой стороны, кому станет лучше, если он превратится в обычного школьника, который мечтает сдать экзамены и отправиться в колледж (куда он никогда не попадет, потому что не сможет выехать за пределы города)?   
«А кому стало лучше оттого, что я начал копать?» — сам себя спросил Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги. И он не знал, что на это можно ответить.   
Он больше не слышал лая, но остановился только минут через десять. Сердце заходилось, как на лестнице, и дышать стало тяжело.   
Стайлз забился в какую-то нору. Ему даже показалось, что именно здесь когда-то жила Малия. Поклясться он не мог, только слышал резкий животный запах и надеялся, что владелец норы не потребует освободить помещение в ближайшее время.   
«Я тогда скажу, что мне нечем заплатить за аренду, — подумал Стайлз, сжимаясь, — может быть, он поймет и предложит мне немного пожить просто так». 

*** 

Ему снился сон. Тот самый, что поднимал его по ночам, но который он забывал.   
Теперь Стайлз был уверен, что запомнит его и после пробуждения.   
Он — у него еще нет имени — лежит на спине и смотрит на звезды. Ему очень холодно. Деревья скрипят, и кажется, что еще чуть-чуть, и он сможет понять, о чем они говорят в эту ночь. Еще немного… Но нет. Ничего не происходит. Ни тогда, ни сейчас, когда этот сон опять пришел к Стайлзу.   
Он чувствует голод и садится. Проводит ладонью по шершавому срубу, цепляясь пальцем за трещину. Это больно.   
Сейчас Стайлз вспомнил, что этот сон снился ему и в детстве, но другие кошмары заслоняли его, были ярче и запоминались. Много позже того момента, когда Стайлзу приснился этот сон, он впервые увидел огромный пень неметона. Увидел и не придал значения, потому что не то воспоминание, не то сон всегда забывалось наутро. Вспомнить, что он видел, удавалось лишь на следующий раз… чтобы вновь забыть, когда приходило время проснуться в холодном поту.   
Стайлз перевернулся на бок и почувствовал запах сырой земли: он все еще лежал, скрючившись в норе или логовище, или чем там было место, куда он спрятался. Судя по холоду и звукам, снаружи шел дождь, но здесь было сухо.   
— Почему мне снится эта хрень? — спросил он вслух, голос звучал хрипло и даже более жалко, чем обычно, когда Стайлз оказывался в сложных ситуациях.   
— Может быть, — ответил он сам себе, — из-за того, что я сбежал из подвала, где ставят какие-то эксперименты над мертвецами? Ну или Питер пытался меня напугать…   
Последнее предположение показалось милым и безопасным, но Стайлз торопливо его отбросил. Потому что если позволить себе поверить в какую-то идею, которая уложилась бы в красивую и логичную схему нелогичности всех объяснений Бикон Хиллс, то легко вернуться к исходной точке. Той самой, где никто не понимал, почему он разнервничался из-за баночки лекарств или из-за того, что полнолуние наступило быстрее, чем он ожидал.   
Из слишком твердой земли в тело вползал мертвящий холод, но Стайлз опять погрузился в нервный не то сон, не то воспоминания. Ему казалось, что где-то он переступил черту, что отделяла его от него самого. В голове то и дело всплывали полузабытые моменты из детства. Но каждый раз лицо его матери смазывалось или события казались нелепыми и лишенными какой-либо логики.   
Это было бы нормально, будь это на самом деле сон. Но, просыпаясь вновь, Стайлз пытался воскресить в памяти то, что увидел… и оказывалось, что он не может удержать детали. Они плыли и менялись, все становилось четче только после смерти мамы. Самым ясным был вечер, когда они с отцом сидели на кухне и пытались понять, как жить дальше.   
— Как же я устал, — прошептал Стайлз или собрался прошептать.   
Несмотря на то, что последние дни он спал столько же, сколько обычно, на него накатила невероятная усталость.   
Как всегда, когда он начинал дремать, Стайлзу показалось, что он качается на волнах. Сознание меркло, прежде чем уйти полностью. Теперь опять не существовало кого-то определенного: человека, ученика школы, сына шерифа Стилински, друга Скотта Маккола. Не было Стайлза.   
Была лишь тьма.   
А потом в ней появились образы. Они всплыли из глубин, менее четкие, чем воспоминание-сон о неметоне, но такие же живые и отдаленно знакомые.   
Поляна на опушке леса, огромное дерево, словно подпирающее собой небосвод, двое людей около него и множество других, собравшихся рядом.   
— Остановитесь! — сказала женщина, прижимающаяся спиной к стволу дерева.   
— Одумайтесь! — добавил мужчина, положивший руку на один из толстых корней.   
Женщина была для него сестрой по духу, но не по крови, как и он для нее. А для тех, кто столпился вокруг, они оба были чужаками, которых роднили белые с зеленым одежды, кожа цвета темной древесной коры и одинаковая преданность тому, что для поселенцев было лишь пустым звуком. Смешно, если вспомнить, что и женщина, и мужчина, и народ, к которому они принадлежали, жили здесь давным-давно. Задолго до того, как был построен первый дом, задолго до того, как две семьи ступили на священную землю, марая ее своим присутствием.   
— Уйди прочь, — сказал женщине один из оборотней, одетый в шерсть и кожу, и поднял топор, — мы срубим это дерево, хочешь ты этого или нет.   
— Отступитесь, и мы вас не тронем, — мягко произнесла женщина-охотница, чья одежда была изысканнее, но мало чем, на самом деле, отличалась от одеяния ее соратника.   
В голосе оборотня слышалось рычание, отражающее его звериную суть, в голосе охотницы — металл, сродни металлу в остриях стрел, лежавших в ее колчане.   
Стайлз, который уже начал вспоминать, кто он такой, с ужасом узнал их, как узнал и тех, кто толпился вокруг. Последнее дерево из некогда большой священной рощи — неметона — защищали Моррелл и Дитон, которых раньше (то есть — сейчас, в видении Стайлза) звали иначе. Но он знал, что это они, даже более того — помнил. Как помнил и то, что поселенцы вырубали деревья и оскверняли священную землю, несмотря на мольбы, угрозы и сопротивление защитников неметона. Он узнал и говорящих: мужчина — отец Дерека, женщина — мать Эллисон. Здесь же стояли и остальные. Талия и Питер Хейлы, ухмыляющаяся Кейт, Кора и Малия, держащиеся за руки...   
Стайлз сглотнул, отвел взгляд и заметил своего отца. Но случайно увидел и Скотта, который тоже сжимал топор, хмурясь и оглядываясь на своих родителей.   
— Это… это невозможно… — стоило Стайлзу заговорить, как мир пошел рябью и начал таять.   
Или это случилось, когда он до конца вспомнил, кем является? Стайлз не был уверен, задал ли он сам себе этот вопрос или услышал чей-то чужой голос.   
Вокруг сгустилась тьма, и он дернулся, надеясь, что ему удастся вырваться из ее липких объятий, надеясь, что получится проснуться в собственной кровати. Как когда-то в детстве, когда мама приходила к нему и говорила, что кошмары уйдут, если перевернуться на другой бок.   
Тьма послушно расступилась, и теперь Стайлз стоял на том же месте, но людей вокруг не было, не считая Марин Моррелл и Алана Дитона. Которых, однако, звали иначе, и если напрячься, можно было бы даже припомнить… но Стайлз не хотел и боялся вспоминать, потому что — он чувствовал — тогда потеряется навсегда.   
Теперь здесь не было и огромного дерева, вздымающегося, казалось, до самых облаков. Вместо него остался лишь пень. Слишком хорошо знакомый пень неметона рядом с Бикон Хиллс.   
— Зачем они сделали это, брат мой? — спросила Моррелл.   
Она стояла на коленях и не решалась коснуться того, что осталось от дерева, которое она защищала. По ее щекам текли слезы, как и по щекам Дитона.   
— Они невежественны, — сказал он, опускаясь рядом с Моррелл, — невежественны и глупы. Но мать накажет их.   
Моррелл покачала головой и глухо ответила:   
— Я бы хотела верить, но силы, которым мы служим… никогда не вступаются за себя. Мстительность неестественна, природа не должна хранить обиды.   
— Кто говорит о мести? — спросил Дитон. — Это естественный порядок вещей, когда за действием следуют последствия, или я не прав?   
Моррелл поднялась на ноги и обняла его. Перед тем, как тьма сгустилась опять, Стайлз услышал, как она сказала:   
— Что бы ни случилось, мы останемся здесь навсегда.   
— До тех пор, пока не свершится то, что должно, — был ей ответ, потонувший в тишине. 

*** 

Стайлз просыпался несколько раз и надеялся, что к утру все изменится. Что он выберется наружу и поймет, как сглупил и сам себя запугал кошмарами. Он почти хотел ошибиться… почти. К нему приходило еще несколько видений, все со знакомыми людьми, но каждый раз в антураже новой эпохи. И каждый раз казалось, что они в другой стране.   
— Это легко объяснить, — сказал Стайлз сам себе, проснувшись в очередной раз, — те, кого я знаю, в сюжете моих снов. Все в порядке.   
Но потом он вспоминал подвал Дома Эха и то, что все его сны были до отвращения похожи на воспоминания. А еще он понял, что не слышит стука капель, и уже должно бы наступить утро.   
Сон ушел, и Стайлзу казалось, что он вполне выспался. Так хорошо, как с ним не было уже давно. Наверное, с тех самых пор, как его телом завладел дух ногицунэ.   
Когда он выбрался наружу, то увидел, что ночь все еще не уступила свои права рассвету. Можно было попытаться опять уснуть, но Стайлз откуда-то знал, что это ему не поможет.   
Он пошел вперед, не разбирая дороги и, опять же, зная наверняка, что придет именно туда, куда ему нужно.   
Так и случилось. Стайлз был уверен, что идет не в сторону неметона, но оказался возле него. Злосчастное место, откуда все по-настоящему начинается. Если верить сну-воспоминанию, так и вовсе именно оно первоисточник творящегося в Бикон Хиллс. Истинная причина, почему тут происходит все, что происходит, и то, откуда все вышло.   
Стайлз заметил фигуру у неметона. Она возникла ниоткуда, но такие мелочи уже давным-давно перестали пугать. Где-то на том этапе, когда Стайлз узнал, что его лучший друг — оборотень. Он понимал, кто перед ним, или, по крайней мере, подозревал. Можно было бы опять попытаться сбежать, но ведь тайны сами не раскроются. Это его возможность разобраться. Наконец-то до самого конца. Или, по крайней мере, подойти ближе к разгадке.   
— Мама, — сказал Стайлз спокойно. — Я знал, что это ты. Всегда знал.   
Он гордился тем, что его голос не дрожал.   
Женщина кивнула. Лунный свет освещал ее фигуру, играл на фибуле темного плаща, серебрил каштановые волосы. Стайлз знал, что сегодня не могло быть полнолуния, но это уже казалось не слишком важным.   
— Почему ты так выглядишь? — спросил Стайлз, подходя ближе.   
Он чувствовал себя нелепо: грязный, дрожащий, в одной только пижаме. Но Клаудия Стилински или то, что приняло ее облик, смотрела на него с обычной теплотой.   
— Потому что ты захотел, чтобы я была такой, — ответила она, протягивая руки, — иди сюда, я тебя обниму.   
Стайлз покачал головой.   
— Меня не существует, верно? — спросил он, и вот теперь-то голос сорвался. — Никогда не существовало? Что я вообще такое, черт возьми? Если тебя не существует, то как я могу существовать?   
— Ты мой сын, — последовал ответ, — и ты существуешь. Сейчас существуешь.   
Стайлз рассмеялся. Он согнулся пополам и хохотал, схватившись за живот. Ему вдруг стало неловко из-за нелепости, что творилась вокруг. Из-за того, как он не вписывался в пафосный антураж. Полная луна, пень от мистического дерева, загадочная женщина… и школьник, сбежавший из психушки. Просто сюжет для какой-нибудь дешевой передачи или для серии «Сверхъестественного». Из тех, что делают реверанс в сторону ламповых первых сезонов.   
Мать (Стайлз решил, что другого имени ему все равно не придумать для той, что его породила, а на какие-то изощренные названия у него сейчас не хватало душевных сил) все-таки обняла его, и от тепла ее рук и едва уловимого запаха лаванды всколыхнулись воспоминания. Но не о детстве, нет, а о том, как он очнулся здесь, а потом поднялся и пошел прямиком в дом шерифа Стилински, где для него уже появилась комната.   
Шериф думал, что у него были жена и сын, Стайлз думал, что у него была жизнь до этого момента, все в городе внезапно поняли, что он на самом деле существовал, и не подвергали это сомнению.   
Никогда.   
Даже когда сам Стайлз начал сомневаться.   
— Ты неметон, да? — спросил он у своей матери.   
— И да, и нет, — ответила она, поглаживая его по спине, — я то, чем он является для тебя. А моим способом смотреть на мир людей должен был стать ты. Сын.   
Стайлз хохотнул и отстранился от нее. Лунный свет отражался в глазах его матери и не давал рассмотреть их цвет.   
— И когда это все пошло наперекосяк? — спросил Стайлз. — А? Или у меня просто истек срок годности?   
Она грустно улыбнулась и протянула руку, собираясь коснуться его щеки, но Стайлз увернулся и сделал шаг назад. Он почти споткнулся о выступающий из земли корень.   
— После одержимости все стало хуже, — сказала мать Стайлза. — Я не думала, что ты будешь так этому подвержен. И помыслить не могла, что ты изменишься…   
— Значит, мне надо сказать спасибо тому страшилищу в бинтах? — поинтересовался Стайлз. — Иначе я бы так и прожил жизнь, ни о чем не подозревая… а кстати, о чем я там не должен был подозревать?   
После этого она посмотрела на него так, будто Стайлз заявил, что не понимает, отчего дважды два будет четыре. Или считает, что небо над головой красное.   
— Те, кого ты знаешь, жили здесь и прежде, — сказала его мать, — они повторяют свой путь вновь. Путь, полный ненависти, мести, боли, страдания и невежества. Обычно подобное заканчивается на смертном одре, но эти люди принадлежат мне, и я могу решить, кто уйдет, а кто должен остаться. Мои земли утеряны, но магия все еще движется в мире и я вместе с ней.   
Стайлз взялся за голову и оглянулся. Лес выглядел как обычно, но теперь он, тот самый, по которому они со Скоттом бегали столько раз, спасаясь от оборотней, спасая оборотней и просто по каким-то другим нелепым причинам, казался угрюмым и невероятно страшным. А еще чуждым ему, Стайлзу, лично.   
— А что будет со всеми дальше? — спросил он.   
Его мать пожала плечами и посмотрела на полную луну.   
— Время идет, — голос звучал словно бы со всех сторон, — цикл будет повторяться до тех пор, пока результат не искупит содеянного. Те, кто причинил вред роще, те, кто осознанно осквернил священную землю, должны познать страдания вечности, что была утеряна неметоном в тот день. Они научатся уважению или же увидят конец мира.   
— Это безумие, — махнул рукой Стайлз. — Послушай, чему могут научиться люди, которые вообще ничего не помнят? Конечно, блин, они не будут меняться!   
— Ты задал вопрос, — пожала плечами его мать. — Чья вина, что тебе не понравился ответ?   
Стайлз смотрел на нее, качая головой, и не мог понять, что делать, что говорить, что думать.   
— Что… — начал он хриплым голосом, а потом сглотнул и закончил: — Что дальше?   
Его мать, та, что никогда не была Клаудией Стилински, та, что вообще никогда не была, улыбнулась.

***

*** 

Они сидели в столовой, и обычный шум надежно укрывал их от чужих любопытных ушей.   
— Честно, я не помню, каково это — быть мертвой, — поделилась Эллисон, рассматривая зеленый горошек на краю тарелки. — Как думаете, он еще съедобный?   
— Думаю, еще немного — и отправится в космос, — очень серьезно ответил Лиам.   
Сегодня был абсолютно обычный день в череде точно таких же обычных дней. Как-то не верилось, что в Бикон Хиллс так бывает. Потому что даже исчезнувший Питер пока что нигде не появлялся, даже Дерек, внезапно вернувшийся в город, выглядел вполне мирным и пугающе дружелюбным. Впереди маячили экзамены, и это казалось самой большой проблемой, которая могла обеспокоить их.   
Весна выдалась дождливой и не очень теплой, даже Лидия сегодня выбрала не обычное короткое платье, а темные джинсы и черную блузку. По мнению Скотта, вид у нее был немного похоронным, но ума не говорить этого вслух ему хватило. Остальные его друзья, из тех, кто сидел сейчас за столом, выглядели как всегда. Кора с Малией опять ушли куда-то вместе, Айзек заявил, что сегодня у него нет настроения посещать школу. Так что их команда была в скромном составе: Лиам, Лидия, Эллисон, Кира и, конечно, сам Скотт.   
— Но хоть что-то ты помнишь? — не отставал от нее Лиам.   
— Помню тьму, — развела руками Эллисон, — и голоса, которые говорили что-то, чего я не могла разобрать. Но, по-моему, это было или когда я очнулась и еще не пришла в себя, или когда я только-только умерла.   
Скотт заметил, что ей неуютно об этом говорить, и толкнул Лиама ногой; тот сделал обиженный вид, но промолчал, хотя было видно, что он бы задал еще несколько вопросов.   
— Ты меня пугаешь, — сказала Кира. — Извини, это звучит жутко грубо, но я смотрю на тебя и волнуюсь.   
— Ну… это не я начала знакомство с разговора о смерти во сне, — пожала плечами Эллисон и убрала прядь волос за ухо.   
Скотт переглянулся с Лидией.   
— А что это за история? — спросил Лиам.   
— Я как-нибудь потом расскажу, — ответила Кира.   
— Там было слишком много темных духов, одержимостей и последствий ритуала, — добавила Эллисон, — хотя, честно говоря, я не помню деталей.   
Скотт тоже не слишком хорошо помнил, что происходило с ногицунэ, разве только что дух бродил по земле и стремился вселиться в кого-нибудь, но не мог. Это была темная и неприятная история. Даже если забыть, что в конце нее погибла Эллисон.   
С тех пор, как она вернулась, все были немного на нервах, но потихоньку жизнь налаживалась. Это же Бикон Хиллс, тут ожившими мертвецами никого не напугаешь. Особенно если они не похожи на зомби.   
Эллисон, в отличие от своей тети, не торопилась никого убивать, не хотела ни за что мстить и вообще была самой собой. Скотт ощущал себя неловко из-за нее и из-за того, что не был уверен, как именно она реагировала на его отношения с Кирой, но это была милая и почти нормальная подростковая проблема. Можно было вообразить, например, что его первая большая любовь не умерла, а уехала в другой город на время, а теперь вот вернулась.   
— Что там шериф Стилински? — спросила Эллисон. — Все еще задает вопросы? Последнее полнолуние оказалось не слишком удачным, верно?   
— Я думаю, что нам рано или поздно придется все ему рассказать, — со вздохом ответил Скотт. — Примерно с того момента, как он почти наткнулся на меня в лесу… тогда, ну, когда я стал, ну, оборотнем…   
Лидия фыркнула.   
— Никогда не понимала, за каким чертом ты пошел в лес в ту ночь и напоролся на Питера.   
— Любопытно было, — неловко пожал плечами Скотт.   
Он не стал признаваться, что с трудом вспоминает, что случилось в роковое полнолуние, когда его обратили. Более того — не может точно вспомнить, сколько же лет назад Питер укусил его и почему его, тихого астматика Скотта Маккола, понесло прямиком в лес, который прочесывала полиция. Что-то в памяти было про полицейскую частоту, но ничего конкретного. Вроде как слушал и решил, а почему бы и нет, надо отвлечься от учебы.   
— Да и не важно, — сказала Кира.   
— Угу, — кивнул Лиам, — вы лучше скажите, кто будет моей парой на школьный бал?   
Он выразительно посмотрел на Лидию, но та отмахнулась и ответила:   
— Я не пойду ни на какой бал, слишком… тоскливо.   
— Будет весело, наверное, — неуверенно предположила Кира. — И не так уж тоскливо. В теории. Ну давайте, ребята, давайте все соберемся.   
Она неуверенно глянула на Скотта, который только пожал плечами и сжал ее руку в своей. Он понимал, о чем говорила Кира: тоже хотелось, чтобы на вечеринке были все. Им редко удавалось вместе повеселиться. Спасаться от опасности или придумывать план уничтожения очередной сверхъестественной напасти — пожалуйста. А вот чтобы порадоваться чему-то, как-то получалось, что они делились на мелкие группы. Затащить бы Кору с Малией… но этим Скотт решил заняться как альфа, а не как друг.   
— Лидию просто уже много лет подряд приглашают старшеклассники, — усмехнулась Эллисон.   
— А ты откуда знаешь? — спросила Лидия.   
— Мы дружим с тех пор, как были детьми, не помнишь, что ли?   
В голове Скотта щелкнуло, ему показалось, что он помнит все немного иначе. Как будто бы семья Арджент переехала в Бикон Хиллс недавно, кажется, как раз тогда, когда он стал оборотнем… но эти воспоминания сменились другими: он вспомнил, как (когда они все еще были в начальной школе) наблюдал за Эллисон и Лидией. Девочки, одна с парой черных косичек, а вторая с распущенными рыжими волосами, шли, держась за руки.   
— Да, прямо лучшие подруги навсегда, — сказал Скотт вслух.   
— Ладно тебе, — закатила глаза Эллисон, — просто наши родители дружили, вот мы и общались. Лидия, давай, пойдем все вместе, я согласна с Кирой. Ну, Лидия? Без тебя вот точно одиноко будет.   
Лидия перемешала пюре на своей тарелке.   
— Мне просто тоскливо, — сказала она.   
— Вот и повод развеяться, — улыбнулась Эллисон. — Потанцуешь… встретишь кого-нибудь интересного.   
Лидия глянула на нее, и Эллисон подмигнула.   
— Может, ты и права…   
Скотт подумал, что и ему самому, как выразилась Лидия, тоскливо. Ему словно бы не хватало кого-то, но все его друзья были с ним… почти все, кроме тех, кто переехал. Даже Эллисон вернулась. Даже Айзек опять с ними.   
«Наверное, это все весна, — решил Скотт, — весна и экзамены. И весенний авитаминоз». Он вспомнил какую-то странную фразу, что по весне непонятно, то ли авитаминоз, то ли обострение паранойи, но не понял, где ее слышал. Может быть, по телевизору. Он выкинул это из головы и рассмеялся над шуткой Лиама.


End file.
